Bound to this cage
by SachikoShizumaLover
Summary: Ogasawara Sachiko sees the world through her cage...What would happen if somebody frees her and show her the real world? Will she stay in or out?...two more chapters and the story ends...THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic so please be kind :) I'll accept any review: good or bad because that'll make me a better writer :)...The parts in Italic and between this: " are the characters thoughts...the parts in Italic only is usually flashbacks...Enjoy.

* * *

As I wonder if she is thinking about me… all I see is my reflection in the glass that separates my bedroom from the balcony… outside is pouring rain, can't see the stars or the moon… I'm bounded to this cage that people call home

**I**

*sigh*

I tucked in my robe. It was starting to be cold. I was nowhere near to fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking about _her_. That sweet and full of life… girl, wait! What am I doing? …a girl? Father would kill me if he finds out what I'm thinking about.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_It's abominable! Getting married? What happened to the sanctity of marriage? Gay people = crazy people_

_Father made it very clear as he throwed away that section of the newspaper, the papers fell in the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He looked so offended and furious. _

"_Hypocrite" -I thought to myself. I felt something burning inside me._

_"Sanctity of marriage? When you are the one who has a mistress? How dare you? Hypocrite!"_

_I tried not to show my emotions, saying something like that out loud would make my father angry and it was not ladylike either. A lady knows how to behave even in the worst of the cases. Like my mother. Always quiet, graceful, obedient._

_This is the kind of people that makes this world even worst by the minute_

_Father was sitting in the couch next to the fireplace looking at the business section while mother was serving tea. I was sitting in front of father in my usual chair while reading a book in order to finish my homework. Mother sat next to me, took the newspaper and read the article about homosexual getting married in Europe. I tried to peek from time to time because I didn't want to seem interested in the subject but mother read my body language and moved closer so I could read it too without father finding out._

**…END OF FLASHBACK…**

"_Mother allowed me to read that article. I wonder why. Does she know there's something… different? Different? Stupid Sachiko…go to sleep"_

I tried hard but couldn't sleep so I sat on my bed, opened a drawer and saw a small bottle with pills.

*sigh*

"_And it all comes to this"_

Put two pills in my palm, filled a glass with water, saw trough the glass door again and took the pills. After few minutes the pills caused effect and sent me to sleep.

"_Another morning"_

Those are my first thoughts every morning after mother's voice wakes me up. I'm used to do my own routine of events in the morning: stand up, take a bath, put the uniform on, go down stairs and try to have breakfast. Listen to father and his stupid ways of resolve problems in the company, he says that if I pay enough attention one day I'll know how to face problems the way he does.

Are you feeling well? –Father asked for the first time in months. This was a surprise for everyone in the dining room.

Yes father -I managed to answer- _"What's with him?"_

You are not eating -He was looking at my plate.

I'm not hungry -I answered politely- _"What do you care?"_

She is being like this for over three months -Mother said to father who suddenly looked worried.

"_Is this really happening?"_ -I thought while staring at his worried look.

Call the Dr. I want him here today -Those were her father's last words, he stood up and left the dining room.

Do I have to mother?-I asked- You know how much I hate doctors.

Yes, if your father DID noticed this, it means is something to worry about and I'm not being overprotected

*sigh*

Fine

I stood up and went outside the house. The driver was already waiting for me like he does every morning; I entered inside the car and concentrated in my own thoughts again. It all started with a conversation.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_A princess, that's why he asks you to behave as a lady -I remembered a conversation with mother._

_What if I don't want to be a princess? -I asked her politely, didn't want to offend her._

_This is your destiny, you can't fight it. You will marry Kashiwagi Suguru and then become a queen_

_Those were mother's last words before father got inside the house that day._

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Marry him, marry him…I have to marry him, him, from all of the people in this world, the only guy I've ever loved, the one that rejected me that night after the engagement party.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_Why not? We are getting married -I asked after he pushed me._

_Because I don't love you that way -He caressed my cheek._

_You don't love me that way? -I couldn't believe the words he just spoke._

_No, and this is something you have to have clear. I don't love women. I'm in love with a man -He crossed his arms on his chest and looked through the window; he was beautiful with the moon light bathing his shirtless body._

"_What?" -I was in shock._

"_There's no need to make such a big deal, you choose whoever you love and we can pretend we are happily married, our families doesn't need to know the truth"_

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

I refused to the idea of lying, but what could I do? There was no way to get out of the engagement, I hated him but at the same time loved him and didn't wanted to hurt him so I decided to do as he said. But now, now I'm in love with somebody else and that idea doesn't seem like a problem to me.

I remember the first time I saw _her_: it was the day after the night Suguru rejected me. I was sitting behind Maria Sama's statue. I felt like crying so I hid from everybody. An Ogasawara must not cry in front of others because is a sign of weakness. Father taught me this hard lesson.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_If you show the must minimum weakness, people will always feel sorry for you and that will make you powerless. You must never ever show weakness, that's for alone time only_

_Father had my teary face between his hands. I was only 5 years old and had a big fight with a student that was making fun of me because I ate my sandwich with fork and knife. I didn't know why he was so mean to me, that was the way my mother and father taught me to eat my meals._

_You must not cry in front of others and less when's people that wouldn't understand the reason of your sadness_

_Yes_

_With my voice all shaking but still gracefully I answered and wiped my tears._

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

*sigh*

I was surprised by her who was trying to hide behind the statue as well; she looked horrified when she saw me sitting there. Her face went from being scared, to surprised, to embarrassed, to scared again, but I never saw pity. I wiped my tears, smile as a lady and walked all the way to the yamayurikai.

After that day I kept seen her everywhere I looked. It was not on purpose because she didn't even saw me, not even once so I guessed it was me who kept looking for her and it was true. But why? Maybe the idea of her looking at me crying made me feel awkward, but I must confess that made me feel intrigued.

What is your problem? -Youko asked with her voice completely exasperated.

Mmm? Are you addressing to me? -I saw her staring at me; Sei was in the back at her right and Eriko at her left they were looking at me as well.

Yes, I'm addressing to you, Sachiko -Youko sat in front of me, next to her Sei and next to me Eriko.

Nothing -I preferred to answer with short words, didn't feel like talking.

We know about the engagement -Eriko finally spoke.

What? How? -I calmed myself because I was about to lose my composure.

What do you mean with what and how? I'm your Onee-Sama and didn't even know about this, and could you please care a little bit more and explain yourself?

Youko was starting to attract attention so Sei put her hand on Onee-Sama's shoulder and this calmed her down. The three of them were looking at me expecting an answer; I was only looking at the beautiful young girl that saw me crying.

Oh -Sei laughed

Oh? -Youko asked with her exasperated tone again.

Sei pointed on the little girl's direction- Over there

Eriko rest her chin on her right hand- So, your problems are not because of the engagement

For your information, yes, my problems are because of the engagement, that night I entered Sugar's bedroom and he rejected me

They were speechless.

Happy Onee-Sama? -I lied.

No. I'm not happy but you can't lie to me. That's not the REAL problem -Youko stood up- Whenever you are ready to talk, I'm here, don't forget that -She walked around the table and stood up next to me and caressed my face- I'm always here Sachiko

Onee- Sama -I whispered while I grabbed her wrist.

Yes?

She understood that now I wanted to talk, Eriko and Sei understood that I wanted to talk to her alone.

See you on Monday -Eriko said this and started to walk.

I'll see you later -Sei winked to my Onee-Sama.

How did you find out? -I asked.

Onee-Sama looked frustrated- You don't read newspapers, don't you? It's all over the newspapers. I got home and my mother congratulated me, I asked her why and she showed me the front page of today's newspaper

Father -I whispered.

Why don't you come to my house and sleepover tonight? -Youko knew I needed to get out of the house- It'll be fun.

I will –I said and smiled at her.

We stood up and started to walk together. Silence ruled the entire place. The only silence I was going to have that evening. I had no Idea what was about to happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** That fast? Yes! I've kept this fic for a long time now and didn't want to upload it until I had at least 50% done so that way if I get stuck I'll have enough material to post until I get my inspiration back or my work slows down a bit….again: don't own Maria Sama Ga Miteru or the characters

* * *

Sometimes memories can save you. Sometimes memories can drown you. Sometimes memories are the only thing you'll ever have left for the rest of your life.

**II**

Come on Sachiko -Sei was begging me to do it.

No -I answered

Your petite soeur is soooo boring Youko -Sei kept teasing.

Youko laughed- She isn't boring, she is a lady

Sei laughed too- Not like you and me then

I think Sei is not going to stop Sachiko -Youko was giving up and letting Sei win.

Sei giggled- Listen to your Onee-Sama

You two are drunk, please go to bed -I was definitely losing my patience.

I got into Onee-Sama's house only to find out that her parents were out of the city for the rest of the weekend and she decided or I must say Sei decided to have a party, that's why she invited me to spend the weekend with her. Youko spoke to my father and asked him to let me sleep in her house over the weekend, he agreed because she was my Onee-Sama and he really liked her, unfortunately Suguru had to do with the decision too.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_Let her have some fun -_Suguru added-_ We are going to be occupied with business either way_

_Very well, you are free to go Sachiko_

_Father agreed after hearing Suguru's reasons to let me go._

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Is Impressive the way Suguru can handle my father, but most impressive: how easy he can handle my life.

Driiiink Sachikooo -Sei kept begging me to do it.

Fine, I'll do it

I surprised everybody with the answer. Thinking in Suguru can make me do things that I would never do. Sei looked at me and jokingly touched my forehead in order to see if I was ill because this is something I'll never ever do, but here I was… about to drink.

Yeess! -Eriko screamed happily at my answer.

That's the way to go -Sei handled me a glass with scotch.

The finest for the finest ladies -Youko was really drunk at this point.

Sei put her glass up- A toast

For friendship -Youko added.

One, two, three, four…..seven, eight, nine…stopped counting the drinks I had, I only knew we were having fun.

I don't know how it happened but all I remember was sitting in a car outside somebody's house.

What are we doing here? You woke me up to drive you here? -Rei asked almost asleep.

Sshhhh -Eriko put her fingers on Rei's lips- Is a secret -Eriko laughed, we did too.

Rei saw us with a worried look- Onee-Sama, you are worrying me, and you are all drunk

We are spying on somebody -Eriko answered.

That's clear Onee-Sama. Sachiko, what's going on? You of all people, Drinking? Drunk?

You weren't at the party, so you'll never know -I answered giggling.

We have to go, this is creepy -Rei added and start driving again.

Sei lay down an arm around me- So, that's _her_ house

Sei, please stop touching my petite soeur -Youko was jealous.

Don't worry, you are the only one, you know that -Sei took her arm from me and hugged Youko.

Yes, that's _her_ house, I was curious, I needed to see it with my own eyes -I answered while looking how the house was getting smaller with the distance.

It took us 15 minutes to get back to Onee-Sama's house.

We are back ladies -Youko opened the door of her house.

Let's keep drinking then -Sei grabbed 2 bottles with scotch.

Yoshino! -Rei was surprised to see her in Youko's house.

You said you didn't wanted to come so I invited my little one

Eriko added while looking at the couch and there she was: a sleepy and drunk Yoshino.

Onee-Sama, this is going way too far -Rei sat next to her cousin and hugged her.

You always say we need to bond –Eriko giggled- That's exactly what we were doing before she passed out –Eriko stared at Rei- So, does this means you are staying? -Eriko asked while touching Rei's hair.

Yes -A not so happy Rei answered.

Good… drink -Eriko handled to her a glass with scotch.

I'm not drinking -Rei refused it.

First: you are going nowhere, not driving anymore so you can drink freely and second: you do as I say

Onee-Sama -Rei spoke with her defeated voice then took the glass and drank.

My obedient soeur

After this Eriko walked where we were; it was fun to see the yellow rose family. Sei started to handle drinks again and I started to drink again. I realized this was the only way for me to really relax, actually more than I needed.

Dance -Sei whispered on my ear.

Not good enough -I answered.

Are you saying that the perfect lady doesn't know how to dance modern music? -Sei laughed.

Laugh all you want but I only know how to dance Ballet -I was proud of myself.

Then come -Sei grabbed me hard and put me on my feet.

We started to dance. I can't deny it was fun. This was the first time I was being somebody else and just let go of the Ogasawara control. There I was: drinking and dancing with my friends. They were showing me another side of the world. Too much dancing made me dizzy so I sat down again.

Another drink? -Eriko asked Rei.

Rei showed her glass- No thanks, I still have some

We lost track of time. The bottles went empty. The music stopped and everybody slept where they felt like, mostly on the couches.

My head

I heard somebody complaining.

My stomach

I heard another voice.

"_My head, my stomach" -_I thought to myself while opening my eyes.

Come on you guys, wake up. What you need is breakfast and I already made it -Rei's voice was the only clear voice on the entire house.

Can you please not scream at us? -Eriko sat down and shook her head.

You must be ashamed Onee-Sama -Rei was standing next to her.

Me? Why? I'm not -Eriko laughed and shook her head again- That hurt -Eriko stood up with Rei's help.

Where's Onee-Sama? -I asked Rei.

She pointed the stairs- In her room

I walked upstairs and my head was killing me while I started to remember everything that happened the night before. Sure it was fun but… Were we all in front of _her_ house? What was I thinking? I shook those thoughts out of my head. Recognized Youko's bedroom door and knocked but nobody answered so I let myself in. Surprise! I was shocked with the scene I was looking at.

Sachiko! -Youko screamed when she saw me inside.

Sachiko? -Sei asked still half asleep.

I'm so sorry!

I went out of the room not in a ladylike way I must add. I walked downstairs as fast as I could but then realized something: last night I slept like a baby and didn't take the pills. I was feeling dizzy because of the alcohol but actually feeling all rested.

Did you just saw a ghost? -Eriko looked at me.

Kind of -I took a glass with water.

Youko came from out of nowhere- We need to talk -She grabbed me from my arm and took me to the living room where Sei was sitting in one of the couches and looking at us. Youko sat next to Sei and I decided to stay stand up in front of them.

I haven't said anything -I added first thinking that they wanted me to keep the secret.

We don't care that much about the others right now, we wanted to talk and explain to you -Sei added.

Yes. We are together. No, last night wasn't the first time and we are sorry for what you saw –Onee-Sama turned red.

I'm glad that you two are together because you are perfect for each other, is none of my business what you do in the bedroom and don't worry because I already deleted that scene from my mind.

I lied. What did I saw? I saw them naked in my Onee-Sama's bed. Youko was giving her back to Sei and Sei was hugging her.

Was that the first time you saw Youko without clothes? -Sei smiled.

Onee-Sama! -I asked for her help.

Sei, stop -Youko smiled.

Eriko walked into the living room and interrupted us- Are you ready to have breakfast?

Yes -I was glad that she interrupted us.

Yes we are -Youko stood up and Sei as well.

So, you know now? -Eriko whispered on my ear from behind after seeing Youko and Sei in the dining room.

You know too? –I turned around to face her.

Yes! Who do you think was helping them to get together without their families finding out? -Eriko winked at me.

Oh

We started to walk together. Now I understood a lot of things, such as? Youko's "alone" trips. Whenever she said she needed to be "alone" at the rose mansion but Sei always stood with her. I was completing the puzzle. Everything revealed in front of me.

Oh Rei, this looks really good -Youko sat next to Sei.

Yes Rei, I'll have to bring you home to make me dinner sometimes -Sei joked about it.

We all sat and started to eat breakfast. We were all hangover so it was necessary to have a great breakfast. I looked at Yoshino, poor girl; Sei really got her drunk in less than 2 hours.

I would appreciate if next time you can watch Yoshino for me –Rei addressed to Eriko.

Don't blame her Rei, Eriko was already drunk when Yoshino got here, she was in no position to look after your petite soeur -Sei laughed.

It is not funny! -Eriko smiled.

Is kind of funny, you hugged me -Yoshino spoke for the first time since she woke up.

I did? -Eriko was clueless

Yes! You said you acted like you don't like her but you actually love her

Youko laughed, I did too when I remembered the scene.

Oh no -Eriko was embarrassed.

Sachiko -Rei addressed to me now.

Yes Rei? -I fixed my attention on her.

Whose house was that? -She finally asked.

They all stared at me. We all went to that house but they had no idea whose house was that. I had to give a big explanation but that was something I wasn't looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading this! My friend suggested that I should put the dialogues between "-" so I did :) if the other way was clearer please let me know...any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me...have a good day :)  
Again: I don't own MSGM or the characters.

* * *

Freedom. What is to be free? My entire life I've being in this cage and there's no escape, I have to stay where I am. Maybe one day they'll forget to close it and only then I'll be able to escape.

**III**

"They are waiting" -Sei kept eating.

"Do you know whose house is that?" –Onee-Sama asked surprised.

"Yeah" -Sei continued what she was doing.

Onee-Sama looked pissed at this point- "I can't believe this! Sei knows and I don't know…Sachiko! I'm your Onee-Sama."

"She only knew by mistake" -I defended myself; I didn't want Onee-Sama to think that I tell my issues to Sei and not to her.

Sei looked serious now- "She is telling the truth Youko"

"Ok, please continue" –Onee-Sama let me know she believed me.

"First: you were all drunk and dancing. This was after my 4th or 5th drink. Second: I really don't remember much of what I did last night. But at some point I started to remember something that is bothering me for a long time now so I went and locked myself in one of the bathrooms so you couldn't see me… crying. Sei saw me leaving and followed me; she got in the bathroom without permission and hugged me when she saw me crying. I told her what I was thinking and she promised she wouldn't tell you if I didn't want it to" -Silence- "After I got really drunk I said to Sei that I wanted to see _her_ house" -I added.

Rei interrupted me- "But whose house was that?" -She was getting irritated because I wasn't saying the person's name.

"Compose yourself" -Eriko spoke just like Rosa Foetida would do in order to correct her petit soeur.

"I'm sorry, please continue" -Rei apologized to me.

"So, Sei started to play with Eriko and Youko" -I started to tell them what I barely remembered of last night.

…**FLASHBACK…**

"_You know what could be fun? Spying on somebody" -Sei told to Eriko and Youko._

"_That sounds like fun!" -Eriko agreed with the idea._

"_Whose house?" _-Youko asked

"_Does it matters?" _-Sei kept convincing Onee-Sama.

"_Ok, but we need somebody to drive us, we can't do it because we are drunk" –Onee-Sama was drunk but still the most responsible person in the house._

"_I'll call Rei but with one condition: don't tell her Yoshino is here or she'll get mad and won't drive us" -Eriko giggled._

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"That house was…my father's mistress" -I finally said it.

"What?" –Onee-Sama was in shock.

"You wanted to look at your father's mistress?" -Rei couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I needed to see why he prefers to be with her and not with us"

I felt like crying again. I felt like it was right to cry in front of my friends but that will ruin the whole weekend and we had plenty of time to enjoy so I composed myself and holdback my tears.

"But please. Is over now, we can relax and enjoy" -I affirmed with no doubt on my voice.

Onee-Sama looked at me- "Are you sure you don't want to talk about this now?"

"Yes" –I nodded- "Maybe after the weekend ends"

"Ok, we'll respect that"

Onee-Sama ended the conversation this way; everybody agreed and finished their breakfast. After a while we rested and started to make plans for the rest of the day. We decided to go to the river for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon. Of course Rei was driving and naturally next to her Yoshino, Sei, Onee-Sama, Eriko and I on the back of the minivan.

"I wanted to drive" -Sei was complaining.

"You know that's not a good idea" –Onee-Sama was holding her hand.

"Rei drives too slowly" -Sei kept complaining.

"Slow is safe" –Rei responded to the accusations.

"Slow is boring" -Sei giggled.

We drove for over an hour. Once we got there looked for the perfect spot and set everything. Sei, Rei and Yoshino got in the river and played like children. One-Sama, Eriko and I lay down on the ground and enjoyed the nice and fresh breeze that was covering the entire place, the trees were moving as a well organized and perfect choreography. The sound of the river was a relaxing melody. The sun was bathing our delicate and perfect bodies.  
We started to talk about the Yamayurikai upcoming events, our following tests and more. After a while Eriko decided to go and tease Yoshino too. Onee-Sama and I were alone and I felt that our following conversation wouldn't be fun.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" –Onee-Sama asked while looking at the sunny sky.

"No" -I answered.

Now she looked offended- "Are you serious?"

"Did I do something wrong?" -I was surprised by her reaction.

"Yes! Not being interested in my personal life" -She looked at Sei.

"Oh" –I looked at Sei while playing with Yoshino- _"That's what she meant by personal life"_

"Oh? Sachiko we are friends, no, we are soeurs" - She made her point.

"When did all started?" –I stared at her.

"About a year ago, it was before summer break. I was depressed because I was going to be alone; you were going to Europe with your father and Suguru"

"Yes I remember" –Silence- _"I could never forget it because it wasn't a fun summer break."_

"Sei came to my house, we start talking and all of the sudden she kissed me. I was surprised because it felt different but good. I wasn't alone anymore; she was with me" –Onee-Sama was looking at Sei who was chasing Yoshino like a dirty 40 year old man.

"Why did you keep it as secret?" -I was showing more interest in Onee-Sama's life.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was going to last and didn't wanted to disturb the group" –Onee-Sama looked at me and caressed my cheek.

"I understand" –I responded looking straight to Youko's eyes.

Onee-Sama continued caressing my cheek- "It was killing me, you know? Not telling you the truth"

"I'm going to get jealous Youko" -Sei was standing in front of us.

"She is my Onee-Sama, so she can touch me as much as she likes" -I teased Sei.

"And I'm your Onee-Sama's girlfriend so I have as much right as she" -Sei winked and tried to touch my hair.

"No you don't" –Onee-Sama looked at her.

"Oook, you are so boring, I'm going to continue teasing Yoshino" -Sei ran and hugged Yoshino from behind- Eriko Help me out!

"Coming" –Eriko ran and hugged Yoshino.

"Your are squeezing me" –Yoshino was in the middle of a Rose sandwich- "Rei-Chan help me!"

"Things are never going to change" -I said after looking at the others playing with each other.

Onee-Sama looked at me and smile- "I just realize that"

**…..**

We packed everything and started to move the things inside the car. Rei carried Yoshino and sat her in one of the sits on the back of the car as she was sleeping so it was better to let her rest. Eriko was going to seat in the copilot seat to keep Rei company.

"You are not driving" -Rei said as she saw Sei in the driver seat.

Sei grabbed hard on to the steering wheel- "I'm already here"

"No. You are not driving, come and seat next to me" –Onee-Sama said this while getting in the minivan.

"Your mother just spoke" -Rei teased Sei as she saw her moving from the driver seat. This was the first time I saw Rei teasing Sei this way. My dear friend was usually a correct and proper person.

"Eriko please control your soeur" -Sei got on the back of the minivan.

"You started" -Eriko defended Rei.

It took us another hour to get back to Onee-Sama's house. Once we were there everybody took a bath and put some decent clothes then had lunch and go to the movies.

**…..**

Sei wanted to see a scary movie, Yoshino wanted animation, Eriko didn´t care, I was up to whatever they decided so Onee-Sama proposed to do rock, scissors, paper. Of course Sei cheated on Yoshino so she won and we all went to see the scary movie. After the movie we went and had dinner at a restaurant of my recommendation and after that we went back to Onee-Sama's place.

**…..**

"Boy that was fun" -Sei was saying while we were getting out of the car.

"Your definition of fun surprises me" -Eriko added- "It was a nice movie though"

"I'm going to have nightmares" -Yoshino said.

Rei hugged her cousin- "You can sleep with me"

"Rei, I thought you were going to sleep with me" -Eriko wanted to tease Yoshino.

Rei used her defeated voice- "Onee-Sama" -She knew this will cause problems.

"She´s sleeping with me" -Yoshino hugged her tighter.

"No you won't"

Eriko and Yoshino continued fighting.

"What are we going to do now?" -Sei got in the house after Youko.

"Sleep" -Rei suggested.

"No way!" -Sei jumped.

"No. We'll think about something more fun" -Youko calmed her girlfriend.

"What about going to a club?" -Sei smiled.

"We are underage" -Rei responded immediately.

Sei smiled again- "I have contacts"

"Ok, we are going. You all have 30 minutes to get ready"

Onee-Sama ordered and walked upstairs along with Sei. We did what she said and after 30 minutes we were all downstairs and going out of the house.

**…**

Rei was driving again so Sei gave her directions of the place and after few minutes we were at the entrance of the club. Sei went in first and it took her 10 minutes to get us inside. We were very surprised as there was a VIP place for us and so nobody could see us. It was safe for party.

"I can't believe it, how did you manage to get us in and in a VIP place?" –Onee-Sama asked, her girlfriend really surprised her.

"My cousin is the owner" -Sei answered.

"This place is awesome!" -Yoshino was very excited.

"Drinks?" -Sei stood up and called the waitress.

The night went really fast. We danced, well; I tried because Sei made me. We really had fun in the club. The best part was that we were in a place where we could be ourselves, no family, no issues, no pressure, but the most important thing: we weren't the roses.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** That fast? Yes! I've kept this fic for a long time now and didn't want to upload it until I had at least 50% done so that way if I get stuck I'll have enough material to post until I get my inspiration back or my work slows down a bit….again: don't own MSGM or the characters.

* * *

A person said "There's always a light at the end of the tunnel" But I guess that person never saw such a long tunnel as mine. I still believe that I will get out of this tunnel. I must believe it.

**IV**

There were two cars at the entrance of Onee-Sama's house, one was Rei's and the other one was for me.

"See you tomorrow" -Rei and Yoshino were leaving Onee-Sama´s house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Onee-Sama" -I hugged her.

Onee-Sama returned the hug- "See you tomorrow my beautiful soeur"

I got in the car and for my surprise Suguru was sitting inside, we greeted each other and I sat as far from him as possible.

"I heard you had fun last night" -He spoke first.

"Yes, we were watching movies" -I lied.

"Oh Sa-Chan, you can't lie to me, I know you were out dancing" -He had this characteristic look, the look of "I know the truth"

"Is none of your business" -I responded while looking throughout the window.

"I just want to say that is fine by me. I don't have a problem with that; I already told you that once we are married you can do whatever you want with your free time" –Silence- "Being married to me will give you more freedom than what you have now"

"I know" -I whispered- _"But I'll still be in a cage…in a different and bigger cage but still a cage"_

Somehow he always managed to hurt me every time we were alone. The conversation didn't go further; I had nothing else to say and neither does he. After a few minutes I saw the entrance of my house and I have to say I felt relieve because I didn't have to be near him anymore. We got inside the house; I greeted my family and excuse myself because I needed to go upstairs to unpack; that was the perfect excuse for not being near him.  
Night came fast again and I was forced to have dinner with father, mother and Suguru. After dinner I excused myself again but this time saying I was tired and needed some rest but actually I couldn't sleep at all.

"_Again"_

I thought to myself, took the pills and waited for a few minutes; thankfully the pills were effective and send me to sleep.

**…**

"Sachiko, is time to wake up"

My mother's voice was the first thing I heard; I really love the sweetness in her voice.

"Good morning"

I responded.

"Good morning, hurry up or you'll be late" –Mother said this and got out of my bedroom after open up the curtains.

I stood up and did my routine: bath, uniform, school papers and materials, downstairs, breakfast, father, car, school.

**….**

I was still half sleep while walking through Lillian's gate; taking more pills than what your doctor recommends is not a good idea.

"_But is effective"_

I felt like a sleepwalker. I was a little conscious of what I was doing but not conscious enough. All I remember was to see that small and beautiful girl in front of Maria Sama's statue and she had her scarf not well done so I stopped her, asked her to hold my bag and tight her scarf in a proper knot and continue walking to the rose mansion.

"_A pretty girl like her shouldn't have her scarf like that"_

The rest of the morning I felt dizzy but try not to let the others know; I didn't want them to be worry because I was stupid enough to double my doses. After classes I went to the Rose mansion because we had to finish some assignments before the end of the day.

"I'm sorry to be late" -Shimako excused herself.

"Welcome back" -We all greet.

"Is good to be back" -She smiled gracefully and sat.

"Tea?" -Yoshino asked her.

"Yes, thank you" -Shimako answered with a smile.

"How was your weekend?" -Sei asked her.

"Good, I manage to visit 4 shrines" -Shimako answered excited.

"I want to see pictures" -Sei put her right hand on Shimako's right shoulder.

"Yes" -Shimako smiled to her beloved Onee-Sama.

After we finished with our assignments we decided to have some tea and hear Shimako's stories. We told her everything that happened in our fun weekend while she was away.  
It was getting dark so we decide to get going, we walk all the way out but not after stopping in front of Maria Sama's statue and pray. While I was praying I heard a whisper and I knew exactly from where it came from, I walked around the statue and there she was: the beautiful girl.

"Hi" -I spoke first.

"Hi" -She said shyly- _"She saw me crying and now I see her crying"_

"Are you ok?" –I came closer- _"What a stupid question, of course not, she was crying"_

"I'm sorry to disturbed you" -She whipped some of her tears, bowed and started walking.

"Don't leave" -I whispered and she stopped.

"Yes?" -She turned around and looked at me.

"Come tomorrow at lunch time" -I handled her one of my handkerchief- "Right here where we are now"

"Yes" -She grabbed the handkerchief and smiled at me.

"Good, have a good evening" –I said and started to walk.

"Good night" –She said while I was leaving.

I walked around the statue and heard a worried voice.

"Sachiko!" –It was Onee-Sama's voice.

"I'm here" -I walked up to her.

"Where were you?" –Onee-Sama looked a little bit exasperated- "I closed my eyes to pray and then saw you were gone"

"I heard something and go to see what it was" -I answered

We kept walking together; she was telling me all the plans for the following weekend and the excuse she was going to use to convince my father to allow me to stay in her house again. It seems Onee-Sama's parents are traveling a lot lately and we had no problem with them traveling because we get the house to ourselves. We were almost outside the gates when Onee-Sama spoke.

"You lied" -She said offended.

"What?" -I had no idea what was she talking about.

"The little girl" –Onee-Sama saw her walking by us and smiled at me.

"Oh" -That was the only thing I could respond.

"Sachiko! Talk to me!"

"Since she saw me crying I haven't being able to forget her. I don't know if it's curiosity or… I don't know" -I tried to explain myself but couldn't- Today I saw her in the morning –Sigh- And now I saw her crying…It breaks my heart not seeing her smiling.

"This is the first time you opened up to me" –Onee-Sama had tears forming in her eyes.

"Onee-Sama" -I hugged her and kept walking holding her hand.

"I told you that if you continue touching her I'll have to do it too" -Sei joked as she saw us holding hands.

"Is not the right time to joke" -I said.

Sei stood up in front of her- "I see that, Youko what happened?" -She caressed her cheek.

"My soeur is telling me her personal stuff" -She smiled at me.

"Oh" -Sei understood it was a big deal.

"I'm fine, we can go now" –Onee-Sama composed herself and continue walking.

"See you tomorrow" -Sei said goodbye

"Until tomorrow" -I said to them and entered inside the car.

"I like being driven to your house that's all" -Suguru added as soon as he saw me in, I guess he saw the look in my eyes.

"I was thinking that is becoming a habit you and me in the same car and I don't like it" -I tried to seat as far as possible.

"I'm having dinner with you and your family"

Suguru was acting different and I noticed it after a while but tried not to mention anything. He is not the kind of person that talks about his feelings. He is…like me.

**….**

"Here is my favorite couple" -Father greeted us in the living room.

"Good evening father" -I responded.

"Good evening partner" -Suguru responded.

"Partner?" -I was shocked but tried not to show any emotion.

"Yes" -Father answered with a big smile on his face.

"Since today your father and I are partners" -Suguru smiled charmingly.

That was the reason he looked different today. These were good news for me; they became partners and we weren't married yet. Was this the light at the end of my tunnel?  
We had dinner together as Suguru said when we were together in the car before we got home. After dinner I went upstairs and did my homework but all I could think of was that girl and our lunch together.

"_She wakes this feeling of tenderness. How could that be? Am I able to feel such a thing? This is not normal" _–I thought to myself while I was in bed.

That night I slept with no need of pills and amazingly I was up before my mother got into my room.

**…..**

The whole morning I was impatient for a reason that I couldn't understand, this wasn't the normal me. That morning I stared at the clock more than usual; and the clock seemed to be running slowly. I tried harder to understand why I was being like this. I love classes but now I couldn't see the time to get out and have…lunch. That was why I was so impatient! Lunch with the beautiful girl! but while I was focused in this thought finally was lunch time. I refused to eat at the rose mansion and only Onee-Sama knew the real reason.

…

"Hi" -The beautiful girl said as she saw me in front of her, she was already behind the statue and waiting for me.

"Hi"-I responded and sat next to her.

"How's your day going?"-Her sweet voice made me feel different.

"So far good, and yours?" –I smiled at her.

"Good"-She continued eating.

"What's your name?"-I asked and her face expression turned sad as she knew I had no idea who she was.

"Fukuzawa Yumi"-Answered and then smiled.

"A beautiful name"-As I pronounced this she let a big smile escape from her lips.

We sat there the entire lunch break and spoke about almost everything but never about our families, this was a subject that I avoid every time I could. Before we finished I invited her to eat lunch with me the following day and she happily agreed.

The rest of the afternoon I felt different or I must say happy, people noticed this specially my friends but they knew I wasn't the kind of person that talks about their personal affairs even if it's with friends, the only one that could make me talk was Onee-Sama but she would never do that in front of people.

**…..**

The rest of the week Yumi and I sat behind Maria Sama's statue in our lunch break. She was shy, clumsy and childish but at the same time she was beautiful, intelligent and with another but fresh perspective of life. She taught me to laugh again, her jokes were better than Rosa Gigantea's and that's a lot to say. With her I could open up myself easier than with my great friends. Thanks to her I no longer felt angst, depressed, sad, not even once I thought about my engagement with Suguru and I didn't even care if he was in the car or in my house.

**….**

"Can I bring someone?"-I asked and all of the sudden there was silence at the Rose Mansion.

"Of course"-Onee-Sama responded while she was staring at me.

"Perfect"-I smiled.

"Can I ask who?"-Sei was intrigued.

"Is a surprise"-I teased.

"Is the same person you've being ditching lunch with us?"-She asked.

"Yes"-I continue with the paper work.

"Ok, we want to meet your friend" -Sei kept looking through the window.

"Your friend will be our friend" -Onee-Sama added and everybody nodded in approbation.

* * *

You were wondering about Shimako, right?...What about Yumi? She'll be here soon :)

Tomorrow 2 more chapters ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Work is slow right now so I decided to upload :D  
Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters :D

* * *

What is this feeling? Is deeper than I though and I've found that is untamable too. How can I avoid it or even forget about it? Is forbidden to feel the way I'm feeling but is making me sleep without pills and the most important thing is that is making me happy.

**V**

"Again?" -Father asked while sitting behind his desk.

"Yes" -Onee-Sama answered.

We were sitting next to each other and in front of my father.

"It's 6pm. We are running late and we have to go to that dinner" -Suguru was standing next to my father.

"Fine, you are free to go and spend the weekend with Mizuno Youko"

Father stood up and fixed his suit. Standing there I realized that my father and Suguru were alike, that was the reason why father picked him from all of the candidates my grandfather postulated. Suguru was a younger version of my father: charming, classy, intelligent, arrogant, mature and handsome; these were the things that made him father's first choice.

Onee-Sama bowed- "Thank you very much"

Father got near me and kissed me on my forehead- "See you on Monday then"

"See you on Monday Father" -I was in shock but manage to answer.

"Have fun ladies" -Suguru said this and followed father.

"What was that?" -I asked out loud.

"I have no idea, but this is the first time since I met you that your father shows affection, at least on public" –Onee-Sama was surprised as well.

"I know, that's why I'm still in shock"

It was a warm and full of love kiss. The kind of kiss fathers usually gives to their daughters. After that shockingly scene Onee-Sama and I went upstairs and packed my bags; we had a weekend ahead of us and the plans were full of fun. I was going to introduce Yumi to my friends now she would be part of the group.

**…**

"You need me to pick you up?" -I was talking to Yumi over the phone.

"Is not necessary but thank you; I'll be there at 9pm because I have to assist to a dinner with my family" -Yumi respond.

"No problem, we'll wait for you at Youko's house" -I said this and hung up the phone.

**…**

I was getting impatient as I looked at the clock next to the door, the time: 9:30pm. The time without Yumi was boring even with the company of my friends.  
Onee-Sama, Sei, Eriko, Rei, Yoshino and Shimako were here and drinking already. I decided not to drink yet because I wanted to see Yumi while I was sober but my friends were getting drunk faster than last time so I needed her to get here and meet them while they were a bit sober. I think Maria Sama heard me because when the clock was pointing 9:32pm somebody knocked on the main door.

"I'll get it" -I stood up and walked to the door- _"What are you doing? An Ogasawara will never open a door!"_

"Hi! Sorry to be late, my family's dinner got delayed because of our guests" -Yumi smiled and made me forget my anxiety.

"No problem but please come in" -I showed her the house before getting to the drunk's area.

"And this must be Yumi-chan" -Onee-Sama said as she saw her.

"Yes, nice to meet you my name is Fukuzawa Yumi" -She introduced herself.

"Yumi, this is my Onee-Sama…" -I was interrupted before I finished the sentence.

"I bet she knows who we are Sachiko" -Sei smiled.

"Yes" -Yumi responded all embarrassed.

"Well then that's less work for me to introduce them to you, take a sit" -I tried to make her feel welcome.

"This is for you" -Sei gave her a glass with scotch.

"Mm, I don't drink" -Yumi added.

"You do now" -Sei smiled.

"A toast for our newer member" –Onee-Sama looked at Yumi.

"Cheers"

We all said at the same time as we had our glasses together and then drank.

**…**

"Do you know how many drinks have I had?" -Yoshino was asking Rei.

"No" -Rei laughed.

"Do you?" -Yoshino asked Sei.

Sei tried to count with her fingers- "I've gave you at least 9. Why?"

"Because I feel sick" -Yoshino put her hands over her stomach.

"Ok, let's go to the bathroom and then to bed. You've had enough for today. Good night everyone" -Rei took Yoshino upstairs.

"I must say I thought you were going down first" -Sei said to Shimako.

"I think I'll go second" -Shimako smiled.

"How are you doing Yumi-chan?" –Onee-Sama asked her.

"I think I'm ok so far" -Yumi looked good actually; she said she didn't drink but her tolerance to alcohol was excellent.

"What's you secret?" -I asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" -She asked me.

"Your secret for not getting drunk" –I smiled.

"I guess is because I just had dinner" -Yumi smiled.

"That's it! I'm so stupid!"

Sei stood up and ran to the kitchen, when she got back she had in her hands a lot of junk food.

"That's not food but is a good idea" -Eriko grabbed one of the bags.

"Yes" –Onee-Sama grabbed another.

"You want to share with me?" -Yumi asked me as she grabbed one bag.

"I don't mind, we share our lunch so this is kind of the same" -I said this and everybody was staring at us.

"Perfect" –She smiled at me.

"What?" -I asked to my friends- _"What are they looking at?"_

"Nothing!" –Onee-Sama answered.

"Is just different, you never let others touch your food" -Shimako added.

"And less to put one's fingers in the same bag you are eating" -Eriko drank more of her scotch.

"Really?"

Yumi was surprised because so far we had share over 4 lunches together. But with her it was different. As I was having more drinks I felt more and more relaxed in my own skin and this was starting to show, it was hard to control myself but I had to.

**…**

"I know something that I think your Onee-Sama doesn't" -Sei came from behind me in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"You really like that little girl and all I can tell is that she likes you back" –Sei winked at me.

"What? Sei you are drunk and crazy and those two are not a good combination" –I said this and leave the kitchen.

"Let's go to bed" –Onee- Sama was talking to Sei who was getting out of the kitchen.

"Yes" –She winked at me again.

"Where am I sleeping?" –Yumi asked.

"Onee-Sama said we can use one room upstairs, I haven't seen it so let's go together" –I offer her my hand so she could stand up and she took it- _"She is so soft" _

Yumi and I walked upstairs together. I glanced at her several times and all I could think were Sei's words _"and all I can tell is that she likes you back"_ Yumi saw me looking at her; she smiled at me and I smiled back.  
We were standing in front of the room we were designated, she opened the door and I was shocked. I knew deep in my heart I needed to check the room before accepting it.

"I think I'll go and talk to Onee-Sama" –I was about to leave the room.

"Please don't" –Yumi grabbed me from my wrist.

Exactly at that moment I realized Sei-Sama was right. I looked at her and her eyes expressed in some way…desire.

"Are you sure?" –I whispered.

She smiled and got closer and closer, so close that I could feel her breathing; she was still holding my wrist and her other hand was moving forward but what she was doing wasn't what I was thinking, she was only closing the door behind me.

"It's ok if we share the same bed?" –I manage to ask her while feeling her so close to me.

"Yes" –She was still close to me and looking straight to my eyes.

"Perfect" –I said this and she moved away.

**….**

"_I drank and still can't sleep, this is weird because it usually helps me to sleep. What's going on? I can't sleep!" _

I was completely frustrated for my lack of sleep, but then I felt a warm hand taking mine. I turned around and it was Yumi's hand. She smiled at me and gave me a sweet look; she didn't needed words to express herself, her face used to say what she was thinking. We stared at each other for a few minutes until I felt my eyes were getting heavier and heavier every time I blinked.

**…**

"Good morning" –Her sweet voice remembered me my mother's voice.

"Good morning, slept well?" –I asked while getting up.

"Yes and you?" –She smiled.

"Yes thanks to you" –I smiled back and entered the restroom.

"I'll be downstairs helping with the breakfast" –Those were her last words before getting out of the room.

I took a not so long bath, got dressed and started to dry my hair when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in is open" –I said.

"Good morning" –Onee-Sama greeted.

"Good morning" –I replied while she was taking the hair dryer.

"How was everything?" –She asked while drying my hair.

"Sei talked to you. Didn't she?" -I was a little irritated with the one bed situation.

"Yes" –She nodded.

"The one bed was a really bad idea"

"Did she sleep on the floor?" –Onee-Sama was in shock.

"No, we slept in the same bed but that's when you are close to someone and I know her for a couple of weeks only!" –I kept complaining.

Onee-Sama interrupted me- "I have to play the Onee-Sama part here" –She turned off the hair dryer- "Please stop saying that. You like her and can't keep denying your feelings the way you are doing or you'll be hurt by none other than yourself" -She caressed my cheek.

"But she doesn't likes me back" –I whispered.

"Yes she does" –Onee-Sama smiled.

**…**

"Good morning Yumi-Chan" –Sei said as she saw her coming in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sei-Sama" –Yumi smiled.

"Slept good?" –Sei smiled.

"Yes and you" –Yumi smiled back.

"Me? Perfect" -Sei smiled- "There's no better feeling than sleeping with the one you love, right?"

"Right?" –Yumi asked in surprised.

"Yes" –Sei got close to her and whispered on Yumi's hear- "You with Sachiko"

"Whaaat?" –Yumi couldn't answer other than that.

"I know your secret" –Sei smiled.

"Good morning Sei-Sama" –Yoshino said as she was getting in the kitchen.

"Good morning Yoshino" –Sei said this while she was getting out.

"Good morning Yumi-Chan" –Yoshino got in the kitchen.

"Good morning Yoshino-Chan" –Yumi smiled.

"Good morning girls" –Shimako said while entered the kitchen- "Can I help with something?"

"Yes, let's make the breakfast ourselves" –Yoshino suggested.

"Good idea" –Yumi and Shimako nodded.

**….**

"The breakfast will be served in a few minutes" –Yumi said to Youko and Sei.

"Thank you, we'll be downstairs immediately" –Youko answered and saw Yumi leaving the bedroom.

"I'm telling you…She does like your petite soeur" –Sei hugged her girlfriend.

"Do you know how happy that makes me?" –Youko kissed her- "So happy that I want to make love right now"

"Oh! I need great news more often then!" Sei giggled as she grab her girlfriend and throw her in the bed.

* * *

And Yumi is finally here! I told you she will appear soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter and this is all for today...tomorrow 2 more :)  
Again: I don't own MSGM or the characters :)

* * *

Please tell me this is real. Please tell me is not a dream. I want to believe is possible. I want you to tell me you love me. Free me from my cage.

**VI**

I was lying on the bed while going over the conversation I had with Onee-Sama minutes before.

"_She was so sure that Yumi likes me"_

*sigh*

"_How can she be so sure about that?"_

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and the only thing that came to my mind was Yumi's face; her smile, eyes…lips.

While I was in this state I heard the door opening but tried not to react, I thought it might be Sei trying to tease me so I remain calmed and with my eyes closed. I could hear her taking steps towards the bed and it seemed she thought I was asleep because she was walking on her tiptoes. I felt her climbing in the bed slowly but felt like she hesitated and move away a couple of inches then felt her moving forward. In my mind I was planning how to surprise her back: jump? Scream? Or just open my eyes and glance at her?

Before I decided how I was going to react I felt a warm hand caressing my forehead.

"_Should I open my eyes?"_ –I thought to myself- _"This is not Onee-Sama or Sei, who's this? Those hands…those hands are Yumi's! "_

Before I could even open my eyes or react to her touch I felt her moving away from the bed until she stood up and left the room.

**…**

"Good morning everyone" -I said while getting downstairs and seeing my friends waiting for me.

"Good morning" -They all answered.

"Hangover?" –Sei laughed.

"Not at all" –I responded with a charming smile. My eyes met Yumi's and I saw she immediately turned red.

"How did everybody sleep?" –Sei looked at Yumi and smile.

"I was so lonely" –Eriko teased.

"Onee-Sama" –Rei added with her particular defeated voice because she knew that comment will bring arguments.

"I told you she was going to sleep with me" –Yoshino smiled at Eriko.

"Last night was with Yoshino. Tonight is with you" –Rei looked at Eriko.

"Rei-chan!" –We heard Yoshino screaming.

"She is my Onee-Sama" –Rei defended herself- "I have to sleep with her tonight"

"Perfect. Now I can spend the rest of the day happy because I'm not sleeping alone. Everybody was sleeping with somebody and that made me jealous" –Eriko was smiling at Sei and Onee-Sama.

"Smells delicious" –I tried to change the subject- "Is very nice of you Rei."

"Oh, no, it wasn't me" –Rei smiled and looked at Yoshino, Yumi and Shimako.

"Oh really? I'm surprised" –I smiled at them- "Thank you very much. Everything looks delicious."

"I have to agree with Sachiko" –Onee-Sama smiled too.

"Yes. They are right" –Sei smiled and started to serve the breakfast.

"What are the plans for today?" –Yoshino asked.

"I have no idea" –Youko answered- "any great ideas?"

"We can get drunk" –Sei teased.

"That's for the evening" –Onee-Sama smiled to her girlfriend.

"_They seemed so happy and comfortable with each other"_ -I taught to myself as I saw Onee-Sama and Sei together- _"When would I have someone like that?"_

"I would love to take a swim" –Yumi proposed and that way brought me back to reality.

"And we will honor our guest's request" –Sei spoke- "Where would you like to go Yumi-chan?"

"I want to go to the ocean" –she smiled at her new friends- "Is being a long time without bathing in the sea."

"Beach it is" –Youko looked at Yumi- "wish granted" –she smiled at her.

"_Onee-Sama really likes her"_ –I couldn't avoid to smile- _"She approves her"_

"You seem happy" –Yumi whispered in my ear- "Is good to see you like that."

"I had a great nap" –I smiled at her- "I think I had a great dream, but…." –I didn't finish the sentence.

"But?" –She asked full of curiosity- "What?"

"I think it wasn't a dream" –I stare at her and then smiled.

In her eyes I could see that she knew what I was talking about. Her checks went bright red and then looked down. That was the clear sign that she comprehended the situation: I wasn't asleep when she crawled in the bed.

We all eat breakfast and talked about non sense stuff. When we are together nothing else matter, only our small family. You can describe it as a scene from an American movie where the family is sitting on the dinning room and talks, laughs, has serious conversations some times. They pass the salt or share their food. Giggle's from time to time. There's always somebody teasing the others, in this case is Sei and you can see that person that only stares at everybody with the look of "love" in their eyes and in this case is Onee-Sama. I can see she is lonely sometimes but not lonely in the friends or lovers part, is the family part. Her parents are traveling more than ever and having us here in her house makes her feel like home. That's the real reason why everybody comes when she requests us to come.

"Everybody must be ready to departure in 20 minutes" –Onee- Sama spoke as she was standing up from her chair.

"You all heard the lady" –Sei smiled and went upstairs with Onee-Sama.

"Let's go" –Yumi said with her sweet voice and after that a beautiful smile came from her lips.

"Yes" –I smiled at her and went upstairs with her.

We went into the room and started packing what ever we were taking to our trip. I took my bathing suit out and put it on top of the bed. I taught about going to the bathroom but at the same time I wanted her to see me changing clothes. _"Maybe that way I'll try to make her feel more comfortable with me"._ But that was going way out of my comfort zone. I was thinking in showing my body to a woman.

"_Stop Sachiko"_ –I was trying to compose myself- _"But I need to see how she feels if she sees me half naked"_ –I looked at her- _"No. Compose yourself"_

"I'm sorry!" –Sei came into the room- "Youko is using our bathroom and I need to go very urgently."

"Go ahead Sei-Sama" –Yumi pointed out the bathroom door.

"Thank you girls" –Sei said this and closed the door.

"I guess we'll have to change here" –I said and smile to her.

I gave my back at her and started to undress slowly. I could feel her gaze in my bare skin. It felt like she was caressing me with her eyes. I knew she was admiring my body so I tried to find the right angle where I could see her through the mirror. I needed to see her expression and I did.

"_She is absolutely into me"_ –I couldn't believe what the mirror was showing me- _"She is eating me with her eyes"_

I heard the toilet flushing and I knew this was an indication of Sei coming out of the bathroom. To avoid misunderstandings I put my bathing suit really fast.

"_Just in time"_ –I taught as I heard the bathroom door opening.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this but you guys saved me" –Sei came out of the bathroom and looked at me- "You weren't dress like that when I got in" –She smiled.

"I just changed" –I answered like there was nothing wrong with it.

"Won't get in your way anymore" –Sei smiled and got out of the room.

I continue looking for a shirt to put on and I saw Yumi's face while doing this. She got embarrassed as I caught her staring at me but I only smiled at her and continue with what I was doing. I got surprised when I saw her undressing in front of me.

"_She is not giving me her back_" –I was in shock- _"Should I turn and not look at her? But that might tell her that I'm not interested. But if I stare too much and she doesn't likes me? She'll think I'm a stalker"_ –I continue staring at her- _"The way she is caressing her body while changing…stop thinking!" _But before I could stop thinking she already changed her clothes.

"20 minutes" –Her voice made me come back to reality- "Is time to leave."

"Yes" –I said with my voice trembling.

"_Sachiko! Compose yourself or the others will suspect that something happened"_ –I was trying hard to go back to normal.

How could I? She allowed me to see her soft and pale skin. How gently her touch is and how full of desire she is. That's how I can describe those few second while she was changing.

**….**

"It was about time" –Sei said as she saw us going down the stairs.

"We can go now" –Onee-Sama indicated as she grabbed her bag.

"Can I…?" –Sei was starting to say but got interrupted.

"No Sei. You can't drive"- Onee-Sama interrupted her- "We already discussed this" –Youko said a little frustrated while getting out of the house.

"This sucks!" –Sei got in the mini van.

"Eriko you'll go with Shimako" –Onee-Sama said and got in the van too.

"No problem" –Both said at the same time.

"That leaves us sitting together" –I said to Yumi who smiled at me.

Rei drove the van full of girls. The most popular, admired and desired girls from Lillian's school.

* * *

What would happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just as I promise! One more chapter! Thank you for your reviews, means a lot to me :)

Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters.

* * *

Can we please stay here forever? I really like this dream! Don't take away my dream…Don't turn it into a nightmare! Please, wake me from this nightmare…Tell me is just a confusion.

**VII**

"Sachiko" –I heard somebody calling me- "We already got to the beach."

"Mmm" -I looked up and I saw Yumi's face. She was smiling at me and at the same time she was caressing my face- "Are we there already?"

"Yes" –Yumi helped me to sit- "Is a very funny story" –Yumi giggled- "Sei-Sama won a bet and she drove here"

"What?" –I saw the driver's seat and indeed Sei was driving and next to her Onee-Sama- "What bet?"

"I'll tell you later" –Sei was looking trough the mirror and winked at me.

"Did I sleep in your lap all the way here?" –I asked while realizing in what position I was before sitting.

"Yes" –Yumi smiled- "But is not a problem"

"Ok" –I smiled at her and then noticed all the looks were on us.

"Time for swimming!" –Sei said and draw the attention to her- "who wants to go first?"

"Me!" –Yumi was excited to be there and I was excited to be there with her.

** …**

"Can I talk to you?" –Yumi spoke to Sei.

"Of course Yumi-Chan!" –Sei got up- "I'll be right back" –She said to us and then start walking next to Yumi.

"What do you think it is?" –Eriko asked Youko.

"I think it has something to do with my petit soeur" –Onee-Sama looked at me- "am I wrong?"

"I have no idea what are they talking about" –I answered calmly because it was true.

"Is ok" –Onee-Sama added- "Whatever it is I'm sure Sei will tell me" –Onee-Sama smiled.

I can't say I wasn't intrigued by the conversation Sei and Yumi were having. I noticed that they went very far so we couldn't hear what they were talking. One of the times I looked at them I managed to read Yumi's leaps and the only thing I could read was _"Sachiko"._ They were talking about me

"_What can she possibly be saying to Sei? I need to know"_

"Sachiko" –Onee-Sama spoke calmly- "They are coming."

"Somebody can't seem to control herself" –Eriko added with her calm and sweet voice- "Is the first time I see you loosing control Ogasawara Sachiko."

"Is true" –I confessed out loud without intention- "I can't seem to control myself and this is killing me."

"Sachiko" –Youko and the girls were staring at me- "And is the first time you opened up to your friends."

The girls were looking and smiling at me. I could see Onee-Sama was proud of me because all of the sudden she was hugging me.

"I told you I was entitle too" –Sei said this and hugged me too- "Youko, now I see why you like to touch her. She is really soft."

"Can you please let go of me" –I tried to sound calm. If I resisted the hug it was probably that Sei wouldn't let me go so easily.

"Yumi-Chan, isn't she soft?" –Sei said this while letting me go and pushing Yumi in a way where she had to hug me or fell on the ground- "Right?" –She said and sat next to Onee-Sama.

"Yeah" –Yumi tried to sound like her normal self.

I could feel her breasts against my back, her breath on my neck, her arms around my chest but the one thing that got my attention was to feel her heart beating so fast that I thought she could had a heart attack if she didn't calm down.

"Sei "–Youko spoke- "can you please not tease our new member nor my soeur?"

"Ok" –Sei smiled at us.

"I'm sorry" –Yumi whispered on my ear, her warm breath caressed my ear and made me feel vibrations all over my body.

"Is ok" –I smiled- "I know it wasn't your fault."

Sei, Yoshino, Yumi and Rei went to bathe on the ocean. I wanted to lay down and get some sun over my skin but still near my friends and in a spot where I could see the little one that was taking over my mind. Onee-Sama and Eriko were under an umbrella and just watching the rest having fun meanwhile they were talking about college and family vacations.

"_Vacations. Vacations. Vacations"_

…**Flashback…**

"_Your father wanted me to tell you that this year you won't be joining us."_

_Suguru said after he entered my room._

"_Joining you where?" –I was cold as ice- "Can you explain yourself?"_

"_Our vacations" –Suguru stand in front of me- "We are taking somebody else…from the other family."_

"_Oh."_

_I was speechless._

"_Yes" –He looked at me- "You always complain about going with us."_

"_Yes."_

_I couldn't respond with longer sentences._

"_So that's your father solution" –Suguru walked to the door and opened it- "I know that __the not going part __makes you happy and I know that __there's other person taking your place__ doesn't makes you happy but you have to understand that if you don't want to be near him…He'll find somebody that does" –He walked out of the room and leaving me completely out of words._

…**End of flashback…**

"Sachiko" –I heard that sweet voice that always brings me back to reality- "Do you want to go in the ocean with me?" –Yumi was next to me.

"Yes" –I answered while taking off my sunglasses- "I would love to."

"Perfect!"

I saw how her face turned red after noticing me in my bathing suit.

"Let's go" –I started to walk and she was walking next to me- "This is fun" –I smile at her.

While Yumi and I were bathing in the ocean and talking about classes and how she felt being around us I noticed that Sei was with Onee-Sama.  
Eriko, Shimako, Rei and Yoshino were trying to make a sand castle.

"_Sei is telling Onee-Sama" _

I guess I couldn't control my reactions because Yumi noticed I was a little uneasy and asked me the reason but I only answered that it was nothing to worry about.  
When the afternoon came we decided to go and eat in a restaurant right there in the beach. We all enjoyed a great lunch and went back to take a nap under the umbrellas with the ocean's sounds, a fresh and relaxing breeze coming from the waves.

** …**

"I think is time to go" –Youko's voice woke me up- "Is getting dark."

"Yes" –I stood up and the first thing my eyes looked for was Yumi- "Where's…?"

"Right there" –Onee-Sama interrupted me while pointed Yumi's direction- "She has being there for a while."

"Alone?" –I was surprised- "I'll go for her."

I left Onee-Sama and went to look for the beautiful girl that was looking at the sunset by herself. The tones that the sun was creating when mixing with the clouds were beautiful and even more beautiful while reflecting in her soft skin.

"_What are you doing here by yourself?"_ –Was the sentence I was going to use to approach to her- _"No. You can't ask for explanations"_

I just sat next to her and stared at the sunset. I noticed that she glanced at me several times but I kept my coolness and not let my excitement win. After few minutes I took my camera and got closer to her. She didn't move and actually put her arm around me. The flash went on and we had a picture of us together sitting in a big rock with a sunset covering the entire place.

"We have to go!" –I heard Onee-Sama screaming in an unladylike way because she was far from us.

I looked at Yumi and we both laugh hard. For what I told her, Onee-Sama was very ladylike and a model of good conduct so this kind of behavior wasn't exactly as I described her.

"_Being around Sei makes you behave like that, I think"_

We got in the van and then they told me the story in how Sei won the right to drive us today.

"She cheated" –Yoshino was defending Rei- "Because she knows this road better than all of us."

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama but I think this time I have to agree with Yoshino" –Shimako smiled.

"I already said I didn't cheat" –Sei was happy while driving like crazy.

"What was the bet about?" –I asked and looked at Yumi.

"Rei had to guess how many kilometers were left to get to the beach" –Yumi smiled- "She was wrong and Sei-Sama was right."

"I imagine something like that had happened" –I smile and saw Onee-Sama's worrying look.

** ...**

Thankfully we got home safe and on time for dinner. Onee-Sama had her maids making something special for us so we went upstairs and be ready to have dinner in half hour.

** ...**

"Do you want to go first?" –Yumi said as she was closing the bedroom door- "I don't mind."

"No, thank you. You go first. I have to unpack" –I responded and she went in.

While I was unpacking I heard a noise but couldn't recognize what it was. The sound went off for a few seconds but after that it started again.

"Sachiko" –Yumi's voice came from the bathroom door- "Can you please handle me my phone?"

"Of course, where is it?" –I looked around the room but couldn't find it.

"In my bag, left side" –She answered.

I took her bag while hearing that disturbing noise. I took the phone and saw that the ID displayer had a picture of a young boy hugging her in a very romantic way.

"_Does she have a boyfriend?"_ –I saw the picture again- _"I can't believe this!"_

"Here you have" –I said while standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Thank you!" –Yumi opened the door and took the phone- "Hello" –I heard her say while closing the door.

The entire time she was over the phone I could hear she was excited by that phone call.

"_This boy makes her happy, so I must be happy for her" _–Sigh-_ "Even if it hurts"_

"Ok" –Yumi was still on the phone and coming out of the bathroom- "I'll see you tomorrow…I miss you too" –She ended the phone call- "Your turn" –She smiled at me.

"Thank you" –I manage to answer like if everything was normal- "I'll be right back" –Was the last thing I said before going in the bathroom.

"_I miss you too…she said I miss you too…she is not enjoying being here with me because she still misses somebody…I miss nobody because she is here…this is pointless"_

I was in the bathtub trying to relax but my own mind is my greater enemy.

"_He is the reason why she was so sad and staring at the sunset by herself. She misses him and that's why she was lonely"_

_

* * *

_

**Oh Oh! Does that sounds like problems? MMMM read the next one and you'll find out!...**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi again! last chapter of the day! Thanks for the reviews! you make me feel like writing more :D  
Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters.

* * *

Just when I thought I was being released from my cage by her; I found out she already has a partner whom she can fly with. That leaves me all alone and locked down again.

**VIII**

I got out of the bathtub, put my clothes on and got out of the bathroom. Yumi was ready and waiting for me so we got out of the room and walked through the hallway. We saw Onee-Sama and Sei coming out of the room and in a way that made us feel a little uneasy.

"Oh come on!" –Sei laughed- "This is normal, we are expressing our love to each other" –She smiled.

"We haven't said a word" –I answered- "Kissing the one you love is not a sin."

"Good." –Sei looked at Yumi- "Yumi-Chan, come with me" –Sei took her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"What was that? Can your girlfriend be more obvious?" –I looked at Onee-Sama- "She is totally letting her understand that we are going to talk about her."

"I know, I know" –Onee-Sama looked frustrated- "I'm working on it."

"Do you need me for something?" –I looked downstairs and saw the girls talking to each other.

"Is about what Sei and Yumi spoke on the beach" –She paused- "I never thought I was going to see the day in which Sei was going to act like a ground up"

"Why?" –Onee-Sama was being honest so I was curious- "What did she said?"

"That's the problem. Let me tell you from the beginning."

…**Youko's Flashback…**

"_Hello beautiful" –Sei said to me while getting closer with drops of water running all over her skin- "Why so lonely? Want some great company?"_

"_Hi" –I responded to her while taking my eyes off of the book I was reading- "I will love some company" –I smiled._

"_I want to have you right here" –Sei came closer, took the book out of my lap and gave me this passionate look._

**…..**

"Onee-Sama! You are missing the point!" –I interrupted her flashback because she was getting way out of hand.

"Fine! But I assure you that this was interesting" –Youko smiled.

"Please skip that part and continue with the rest" –I was completely shocked with what she was saying about her and Sei- "Please" –I begged.

"Fine" –Onee-Sama giggled and continued.

**…..**

"_What did Yumi-Chan told you when she took you apart from us for a while?"_

"_This is one of the times where I have to be silent and keep a secret" –Sei had a look on her face that I couldn't recognize- "and there's no way you can make me repeat what she said to me because I swear I will never tell."_

"_You are being serious" –I saw she wasn't teasing me- "You are actually being serious."_

"_Yes" –She smiled._

"_Not even to your girlfriend?"_

"_Especially__ to my girlfriend" –She caressed my cheek- "Because the object of the conversation was none other than your petite soeur and we both know how you can get when somebody speaks about your precious Sachiko."_

…**End of Youko's Flashback…  
**

"So…There's no way to know?" –I asked to Onee-Sama.

"Exactly" –Onee-Sama was looking downstairs as well- "There's something about Yumi that makes Sei feel like protecting her" –Onee-Sama was now looking at them while they were thumb wrestling like five years old children do.

"I think I know what it is" –I whispered- "She is not protecting Yumi" –Silence- "She is protecting me. I think Yumi has a boyfriend and Sei knows about this."

"What?" –Onee-Sama looked at Yumi from where we were- "I don't think so, she looks into you."

"I don't think so but time will let us know" –I took Onee-Sama's hand- "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Onee-Sama and I went down stairs and greet everybody. After a few minutes we all sat down to enjoy a nice dinner.  
While having dinner we were talking about vacations and this is where the conversation got interesting.

"Where are you going?" –Onee-Sama asked me.

"I'm going nowhere" –I answered and all eyes were on me- "Father and Kashiwagi are going away by them selves."

"Really?" –Onee-Sama was shocked- "I know that you don't like to be around them but…"

"I didn't reject the trip" –I interrupted Onee-Sama- "I just wasn't invited."

"What?" –All of them expressed at the same time.

"Yes, I know" –I was still calm- "He is taking his other family."

"This is nonsense" –Onee-Sama looked furious.

"But on the other hand" –I added- "I can spend time with you."

"Oh" –She realize it was true- "That's fine by me."

"This means we'll have time to do ourselves a trip" –Sei had a grin on her face.

"I'll go" –Eriko was the first in agree with Onee-Sama's girlfriend.

"Are you coming Yumi-Chan?" –Sei winked at her.

"I'm sorry" –Yumi spoke shyly- "I'm going out of the country with my family."

"There's no way to get out of it?" –Sei kept insisting.

"I don't think so but I'll try" –Yumi smiled.

"Where are you going?" –I asked her.

"France" –She smiled at me.

"Sounds interesting" –I kept eating.

That night we didn't go out and stood in the house. We watched a movie, made some pop corns and enjoy a lovely evening.  
The following morning was the end of our fun weekend and it was time to go back home. I packed everything and wait until the car was there.

"You need a ride?" –I asked to Yumi.

"No. Thank you" –Yumi smiled- "Somebody is coming for me."

"Ok" –I continued waiting in the living room and the sound of Yumi's phone distracted me from staring at her.

"Hi! Are you here?" –Yumi seemed very excited by that person's call- "I'll be right out!"

"Someone came for you?" –Youko asked.

"Yes" –Yumi came close to her and hugged her- "Thank you for having me here, this was fun and I'll be glad to meet you again."

"You are always welcome Yumi-Chan" –Youko was corresponding the hug- "Take care and see you at school."

"Talk to you later?" –Yumi asked me.

"Yes" –I came close to her and hugged her- "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too" –Yumi smiled and hugged me back but this magical scene was interrupted by her phone. She let go of me and answered- "I told you I'll be right there! You spent the entire weekend without me; can't you just wait for 5 more minutes? I know you miss me a lot but I'm saying goodbye to my friends."

"You have to go now, you can call me later" –I smiled at her.

"Perfect" –Yumi grabbed her things and ran out of the house.

"Who's that?" –Onee-Sama asked.

"I think is her boyfriend"–I answered with a knot in my stomach.

I said goodbye to my friends and got out of the house. I was surprised because Suguru wasn't in the car but I was relieved to go alone. I needed to think about all that happened that weekend. My feelings for Yumi were going stronger that I wanted to, stronger than what was recommended.  
I saw the fence of the house and understood that the fun weekend was over. I got in the house and got a not so nice surprise.

"_You"_

"How was your weekend?" –Suguru was the one who welcome me.

"It was great, thank you for asking" –I continue walking and stand up in front of him- "And your weekend?" –I didn't like him but I had to be polite.

"It was pretty good" –He smiled.

"If you excuse me" –I kept walking and got up to my room.

**…**

I got in the bathtub to try to get my thoughts in order, but I was still confused about everything. I had a discussion between my heart and the reason:

"_She was so happy to hear him. She missed him all the time that she was with me" –Heart_

"_Because he IS what she wants. She doesn't want you"_ –Reason.

"_But I felt a connection with her"_ –Heart.

"_Of course! She is your friend"_ –Reason.

"_But she is a different kind of friend"_ –Heart.

"_That's what you feel! It doesn't mean she feels the same way"_ –Reason.

"_True, but I still feel this inside me"_ –Heart.

While I was thinking about all these feelings inside me my phone rang. I stretch my hand and got it. I didn't want to answer because I was in the bathtub but then I saw_ her_ name in the ID displayer.

"Hello" –Yumi talked first- "How are you?"

"_Good. But I would be better if you were here with me in my bathtub…stop!" _–Silence- "I'm fine thank you for asking and you?"

"I'm great! I just got home" –Yumi was so happy that I could sense that even over the phone- "What are you doing right now?"

"Am..mmmm. Taking a bath right now" –I giggled.

"You are whhhat?" –Silence- "I should go then" –Her voice was trembling.

I imagine her face going red as she heard I was in the bathtub while talking to her. I remembered the time in Onee-Sama's house when I was changing clothes…When she was changing clothes.

"_She was staring at your naked back"_ –Reason.

"_And she allowed you to look her while changing"_ –Heart.

"_I guess I was wrong" –Reason._

"_Yes, you were wrong because Yumi does like me"_ –Heart.

"Is ok" –I said after realizing we weren't talking anymore- "I'm getting out right now."

"Yumi" –A male's voice in the back- "We are waiting for you."

"One second" –Yumi reacted and talk to him while having me on the line- "I'll be right there. I needed to tell my friend that I'm home."

"_He is there…to tell my __friend__"_ –My thoughts were all over the place- _"To tell my __friend__"_

"Ok"–The male's voice fainted away.

"I'm sorry Sachiko" –Yumi made me come to reality once again- "I have to go now."

"Have a good night" –I manage to answer.

"You too, see you at school."

Yumi ended the phone call.

"_This is stupid!"_ -I got out of the bathtub-_ "I really need to relax" _–I put my pajama on and walked to my bed- _"This is the only thing that can help me"_ –I saw the bottle of pills- _"Another good sleep"_

* * *

**Yumi with a boyfriend? What do you think about that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for keep reading! One more chapter is here!**

**Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters.**

_

* * *

_

It was all on my mind; my greater enemy almost made me loose once more.  
I can see the light at the end of the tunnel again.  
I have hope.

_**IX  
**_"You are so avoiding her" –Eriko took some of her tea- "Is more than obvious"

"I'm not" –I continued what I was doing.

"Is it because of her boyfriend?" –Onee-Sama put her pen down and looked at me- "At least you can have her as your friend"

"Who has a boyfriend?" –Sei got in the rose mansion- "Other than Sachiko of course"

"It is not funny" –I added- "Suguru is not my boyfriend. He is just the guy I'm forced to married"

"Stop teasing my soeur while we are here" –Onee-Sama smiled- "You can tease her all you want once you are out of the gates" –She giggled.

"Onee-Sama!" –I dropped my pen too.

"We were talking about Yumi-Chan" –Eriko addressed to Sei- "We are trying to guess why Rosa Chinensis en bouton is avoiding meeting Yumi-Chan"

"I'm not" –I sighed and pick up my pen- "I'm just too busy"

Two weeks had pass after our reunion in Onee-Sama's house and I hadn't talk to Yumi in those 2 weeks. We were all busy trying to get all of the Yamayurikai's work done and studying for our last exam before having a 2 weeks break. Today was the final day and we were finishing some paperwork. Sitting there I remember something funny that happened a week ago.  
Sei had the idea of getting together and taught us how to lie to our parents in order to stay at Eriko's house the entire break.

…**Flashback…**

"_Your are not doing your best Ogasawara" –Sei was in front of me with her hands on my table and giving me a reproving look- "You have to lie better if you want to go. I thought you were excellent in everything you do" –Sighed- "I guess you are not."_

"_I told you I can't lie to my father" –I was sitting and looking straight at her- "Teach me then."_

"_You will learn from the best" –Sei smiled- "Open your notebook and take notes of what I'm going to teach you….number one…"_

"_This is retarded" –I said and everyone laughed- "Do I really have to take notes?"_

"_Do what she says or this is not going to stop" –Onee-Sama was sitting next to me._

"_Even Yoshino can lie better than you" –Sei winked at Yoshino- "She always lies to Rei"_

"_Sei-Sama!" –Yoshino's face went from being white to being red.  
"Yoshino?" –Rei looked at her trying to understand the accusation._

"_Sei-Sama!" –Yoshino sat down completely furious._

…**End of Flashback…**

I was afraid of lying but father wasn't going to be home anyway so there was no way of getting caught.

"Is an important trip" –I was my normal self while explaining to my father- "So I must go."

"I don't have a problem with you going" –Father was signing papers while talking to me- "You are free to go."

"Thank you father" –I smiled and was already standing up when he spoke again.

"Sachiko" –He put down his pen and looked at me.

"Yes father?" –I sat down again- _"Now what?"_

"How are you?" –Silence- "How's school?"

"Everything is good Father" –Silence- "School is great, thank you for asking"

"Are you still Mizuno Youko's soeur?" –He was showing interest for the first time in years.

"Yes Father, she is still my Onee-Sama" –I smiled-_ "What's going on with you and all this questions?"_

"Bring her for dinner sometime, I like her" –Silence- "She is very smart and mature"

"Yes she is" –Silence- "I will tell her about you proposition and might bring her some day after the 2 weeks vacation"

"Sounds good" –Father grabbed his pen again- "That's all, you are excused"

"Thank you father" –I stood up, bowed and left his office- _"What was that?"_

"Sei sure made a good job by teaching you how to lie" –Suguru came out of nowhere then got close to me and whispered- "I like this Sa-Chan."

"I am not lying" –I tried to lie to him.

"Don't lie to a liar" –Suguru smiled- "A little bird told me the real plans for these 2 weeks."

"_A little bird? How can he always find out about what I'm doing?"_ -Silence- "No one knows about what our real plans are" –I smiled and kept walking.

"I won't tell" –Suguru added as he saw me leaving to my room.

**….**

"Are we all here?" –Shimako asked while getting out of Onee-Sama's kitchen.

"You can say so" –I sighed- "There's someone missing."

"I know" –Youko looked at me and smiled tenderly.

"But I think this will make you smiled" –Sei was looking through the front window- "Come."

"What?" –I came close to the window and saw Yumi getting out of a black and fancy car-_ "Is she from a wealthy family? Does her boyfriend have money? I have to find out about this. That car could only be owned by someone that has money" _–I stopped thinking and focus on what was really important- "She is coming!"

"Yes" –Sei hugged me- "I called her and persuade her to cancel her family trip and come with us."

"Only because of that I'm not going to run from this hug" –I smiled and waited 5 seconds- "But please let go off me now."

"Oh come on Sachiko!" –Sei tight up the hug even more- "No kiss?"

"Sei!" –Onee-Sama was the one reacting now- "Enough."

"It was a kiss in her cheek!" –Sei let go of me- "You are so jealous Youko" –Sei smiled- "We really need to work in this subject" –Now she was teasing Onee-Sama- "You can't forbid me from touching cute little girls."

"I'm serious" –Youko was indeed serious- "We are going to talk later" –Now she was smiling.

The door bell rang. I was closer to the door so everybody looked at me in a way of: "you open the door". This is something that an Ogasawara was not supposed to do but I did it because I knew that Yumi was the one on the other side of the door.

"Hi" –I smiled at her.

"Hi!" –She smiled and made me forget about everything that was worrying me- "I'm glad you are coming" –She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Oh come on!" –Sei came close to us- "But she can kiss you and hug you and you don't stop her."

"Sei" –Youko called her- "Can you please come?"

"I did nothing!" –Sei smiled at us and then winked at me.

I was embarrassed for what she said but I tried not to pay attention. I was happy with Yumi by my side and that was more than enough.  
"Now that we were all here we can all leave" –Onee-Sama smiled.  
The destination was a surprise for everyone. Only Onee-Sama, Sei and Eriko knew where we were going.  
We started our trip after all of us complained about Sei being on the driver seat. Onee-Sama explained that the idea didn't make her happy but besides Eriko only Sei knew the exact location of the place we were going.

**…**

"We are here everybody!" –Onee-Sama's voice woke me up.

"Good evening" –Yumi whispered on my right ear.

"Good evening?" –I look up and saw her smiling- "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes" –She answered with a big smile in her face- "But I told you its ok."

"Mmmm" –I sat- "For how long did I sleep on your lap?"

"One hour" –Yumi pointed out in direction to Sei- "She was driving like crazy" –Yumi giggled.

"Its Eriko's fault" –Onee-Sama added for the one's who were sleeping- "She dared Sei to get here in half the time she takes to get here."

"Hahahah" –Eriko was laughing out loud- "And she did."

"It is not funny Onee-Sama" –Rei was lecturing her- "You can't say those things to her because you know she will do it."

"I wanted to get here early" –Eriko sighed- "I'm sorry, happy?"

"You are helpless" –Rei sighed.

"Let's get inside the house and get ready to have dinner" –Eriko added- "The maids are supposed to have everything ready before 7pm."

"You all heard Eriko" –Onee-Sama was trying to be bossy even if it wasn't her house- "You got 20 minutes."

"How are we going to sleep?" –Yoshino asked clinging on Rei's right arm after we all got off of the van.

"I don't know about you but Rei and I are sleeping in my bedroom which has one bed" –Eriko took Rei's left hand- "You can sleep in my brother's room" –She giggled.

"This is not fair!" –Yoshino looked at Rei and Eriko.

"Eriko said I can have her father's room" –Onee-Sama addressed to all of us- "All the bedrooms are upstairs so we are going to follow an order" –Onee-Sama always trying to give us directions on how to do things- "Sei and I will take the first door, the second door will be Eriko's and Rei's, the third door is for Sachiko and Yumi, the fourth door is for Shimako and the last one is for Yoshino."

"I object to that!" –Yoshino looked furious- "If I'm not sleeping with Rei-Chan then I want a room next to hers."

"Yoshino…" -Onee-Sama was about to say something when she got interrupted by Rei.

"I'll go to your room after Onee-Sama falls asleep" -Rei put her hand on Yoshino's shoulder- "Ok?"

"Yes" –Yoshino smiled and got in the house.

"I wont fall asleep you know that, right?" –Eriko spoke to Rei and then giggled- "She'll wait for you all night."

"Onee-Sama…" -Rei got in the house with a defeated look.

"That solved" –Onee-Sama addressed to the rest of us- "Let's get in the house."

**…..**

"Just as I imagine" –I whispered so Yumi couldn't hear me- "One bed" –Silence- _"Onee-Sama!"_

"Is not the first time" –She smiled- "That we share a bed"

"Yes" –I smiled and started to walk- "Why didn't you go with your family?" –I put my bag on the bed and started to unpack.

"Sei-Sama called me and told me you were coming and wanted me to come" –Yumi answered- "Wasn't it true?"

"Yes! Of course I wanted you to come" –I smiled and came closer to her- "I thought you weren't coming" –I took her face between my two palms- "That made me feel…"

"If you say come; I'll come" –Yumi stare at me and I felt that connection again- "I have to tell you somen…" -Her phone started to ring.

"_Damn phone!"_ –I tried not to react- _"I have to get rid of that phone"_

"Excuse me" –She moved from where we were and answered her phone- "Hi!"

"_Not him, not again"_ –I was burning inside- _"She wanted to tell me something. Could it be? Could it be that she wanted to tell me about him?"_ –At this point I felt like screaming- _"Just don't listen what she is talking and you will be ok" _–I tried to convince myself.

"I miss you too" –Yumi smiled.

"_She misses him" _

"So you got there safe?" –Yumi kept talking- "How's mom?"

"_Mom?"_

"I'm glad" –She smiled.

"_Is he with her family?" _

"Good" –She was still on the phone- "Here in the room with my friend, we are unpacking" –She looked at me and then looked away- "That sounds like fun, don't forget to take a pic of the Eiffel Tower for me" –She paused to hear him- "Well little brother…"

"_Little brother?"_

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" –She gave a few steps, opened the glass door and continued talking- "You should see this view" –She added excited after looking the river- "Take care, bye."

"_Is he…her brother? I'm so stupid! I was avoiding her for nothing!" _

"It was my little brother" –Yumi was right in front of me before I even noticed- "I say little brother but Yuuki is less than one year younger than me" –She smiled and brought me back to reality- "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry" –I manage to answer- "No. Everything is perfect" –I paused- "I thought he was your…forget about it" –I smiled.

"My boyfriend?" –She giggled- "I can understand that. He is worst than a husband. Calls me at least once a day" –She giggled- "If one of us goes out without the other then he calls me at least twice a day" –Her face turned sad- "We really miss each other if we are not together"

"It must be nice to have somebody like that in your life" –I smiled- "I'm an only child and the closest to a brother is my cousin"

"I'm thankful for having Yuuki in my life" –She smiled tenderly.

"_Her brother! Her brother!" _–I stopped thinking and remembered our conversation before the phone rang-_ "_You said you needed to tell me something" –I added while being a couple inches far from her.

"The moment past" –She stared at me- "I'll find the right moment."

"Ok" –I smiled- "Whenever you need to talk to me, I'm here."

"Ok" –She went to the bed and started to take her things out of her bag.

"_That look. That look"_ –I sighed- _"Was desire"_

_

* * *

_

**So you actually manage to guess the brother part mmmm I think I have to do some re-writing for the rest and make it less predictable jajajajaj  
I wasn't going to bring a third person to the equation and less if its a guy jajajaja**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter of the day! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

**Again: Don't own MSGM or characters...will love to own Sachiko but that's just my twisted mind jajaja**

* * *

Now I know the real meaning of happiness. You are the one making me feel this way. I'm thankful for having you in my life. Please don't leave. Don't hurt me.  
Love me.

_**X**_

"Ready?" –Onee-Sama's voice came through the door- "Is time."

"Yes" –I answered and came out of the room.

"_Is being over a week since we arrived and Yumi hasn't said a word about what she needed me to know"_ –I sighed- _"This is killing me! I need to know"_

We walked through the hallway and got to the diner area. Everybody was already waiting for us. We took a sit and started to talk about our plans for the following day.

"I want to go swimming" –Shimako added.

"What you want is that girl to look at you in your bikini again" –Sei winked- "You really liked her."

"_Even Shimako found somebody"_ –I was eating and not talking.

"Onee-Sama" –Shimako had a sort of reddish color on her cheeks- "Don't say that."

"I know what's going on so don't try to hide your emotions" –Sei smiled- "I can help you out to get her" –Now she had a grin on her face.

"Sei" –Onee-Sama let her know she had to stop now.

"I'm just saying…" -Sei tried to speak again.

"I can handle it" –Shimako spoke with such confidence that it was the fist time we saw her like that- "I was planning on saying something tomorrow" –She smiled- "There's only one week left and I want to enjoy it." -Silence-"You have to enjoy the time with the one you love" –Shimako looked at Yumi- "Right?"

Everyone nodded.

"_She looked at Yumi"_ –My eyes were going from Shimako to Yumi- _"She was talking to Yumi"_

We changed the subject and continue talking about books, movies and kept listening to the constant fighting between Eriko and Yoshino.  
My mind wasn't there at the table. My mind was in things from the past _"my childhood",_ the present _"my marriage" _and the future _"Yumi…"_  
The dinner ended and we moved to the living room. As usual, Sei picked a scary movie and made us watch it with her. At first I wasn't that excited about it but then I saw Yumi bringing a blanket and sitting next to me. She took the blanket and spread it in our legs while hugging me at the same time.

"Don't want you to be cold" –She smiled.

"Thank you" –I smiled at her- _"I should be the one taking care of you. Not the other way around"_

"Don't worry for me" –She smiled at me- "I can take care of me and you at the same time."

"_What?"_ –I smiled- Thank you. _"How did she know what I was thinking?"_

"Why scary again?" –Yoshino complained once more.

"Why are you always complaining about it?" –Sei was sitting next to Onee-Sama- "This gives you the opportunity of being hugged by Rei" –She winked at the small girl.

"Sei-Sama!" –Yoshino's face went from pale to dark red.

I looked at Onee-Sama and Sei. Yoshino and Rei. Yumi and I…

"_We all look like couples…"_

**….**

The movie was over before I even noticed it. Being in Yumi's arms was the best feeling I've ever experienced. Not even my father's or mother's arms were this good.  
She stood up and helped me to stand up. After saying our goodbyes to everyone we went to our room to get some sleep.

**….**

"Yumi" –I whispered- "What are you doing?" –I was giving my back to the door.

"What I needed to do for a long time now" –She came even closer and made me be against the door.

"But…"

She put a finger on my lips. She wanted me to be quiet so I obey. I was taller than her so she was on her tiptoes to be face to face with me.  
I felt her right hand going behind my back and holding me tight. I was speechless. The scene I portrayed many times was happening now, this day, this hour, right now.  
I put my left hand in her shoulder and brought her closer. I could feel her breathing hard after feeling me against her. I wanted to let her know that it was ok; I wanted this to happen too.

"Can I…?" –Yumi murmured.

"Yes" –I interrupted her.

She came closer and pressed her soft lips against mine. I could taste that sweet strawberry flavor, the chamomile scent from her hair, the sweet perfume she was wearing made me tingle and realized that what I was feeling was the deepest desire I've ever felt. I felt her breast against mine and lost control for a second. I needed her. I wanted her.

Before I realized, Yumi was walking slowly and made me walk without breaking the kiss and the direction we were walking was the bed. I was enjoying every bit of it so I didn't realize she was leaning me against the bed and positioning above me.

"Yumi" –I whispered with my agitated breathing – "Do you want to…?"

"If you want to" –She interrupted me and then continued kissing me.

"_Is this really happening?"_ –My mind was still confused- _"Is this a dream?"_ –I moved my right hand a bit lower and caressed her breasts- _"No, this is definitely not a dream"_

The first time I tried to have intimacy with somebody I got rejected. This time I was being corresponded. Yumi wanted me _that _way, I could feel it in the way she was kissing me, touching me and looking at me. My mind stopped thinking and allowed me to enjoy what was happening right now and there.

"I love your porcelain skin" –Yumi whispered as she was taking of my blouse- "You are perfect."

-Silence-

"If I make you feel uncomfortable please tell me" –She stared at me- "Be honest."

"No" –I reacted- "This is…my first…So I don't know what to…do."

"Mine too" –She smiled- "But I have a really good teacher."

"_Sei, that's the secret you two share"_ –I stared at her while taking her blouse of- "Then teach me" –I smiled.

After I said that I knew I just gave her green light to free her passion. The way she was kissing every bit of bare skin she could find let me know she really wanted me. I moved up in the bed and she followed my movements by getting in her knees and moving closer to me. I got in the same position and started to kiss her neck. With one hand I opened her bra and took it out slowly.

"You are perfect" –I couldn't control myself and whispered that.

I came closer and tenderly kissed her small breasts. I could hear her moan every time I kissed her and touched her back.  
Since I meat her I started to feel alive, started to feel passion and I started to think about making love to her. I wanted her. I needed her to be mine.

"Your turn" –She slowly took my bra and stared at me- "You are the perfect one. I can't believe I'm with you. I could never believe one day I will have you like this"

Yumi said this and started to kiss my neck. Slowly went down and kissed my breasts and slowly caressed my back.  
I guess my moans made her go crazy and made her unbutton my long pants. As she was taking them off, she was kissing and caressing my legs.  
I looked at her and do the exact same thing. She smiled and put on top of me. We were breasts to breasts.

"_The best feeling I've ever had"_ –I stared at her while she was moving her hand 'down there' –"Yumi…I'm not…sure…yet." –I hesitate.

"No problem" –She took her hand of where she had it- "I can wait as long as you need me to."

"_I want her. Why do I have to hesitate like this?"_ –I looked at her and move her below me- _"You may not get another chance. Do it"_ –"Don't let me hesitate. I want you." –I whispered and then started to kiss her.

I went all my way down until I saw the pink laze that was surrounding her panties _"Pull it down"_ and so I did. Slowly I let myself see her private area while I could hear her moaning. She sat down and with both of her hands around my waist grabbed my panties and took them down.

"I won't let you hesitate" –I saw fire in her eyes- "I want you too" –She said this and put me against my back on the bed.

**...**

"_My first time making love to somebody. Not just somebody"_ –I saw her naked and sleeping with her head on my chest- _"She is the love of my life. The only person that makes me feel happy and that nothing could go wrong. She brought my smile back"_ –I caressed her head- _"I wonder how Sei thought you all the things you just done to me…This can't be taught with words like teaching us to lie this must be taught with actions. I think I'll ask Sei tomorrow morning"_ –I giggled and Yumi moved to the feeling of me moving- _"I'll probably just thank her…Sleep now!"_ –I saw my purse and knew my pills were there- _"No. No more pills if you can have her on your arms" _–I kissed Yumi's forehead and closed my eyes.

* * *

**WAAAAHHH! Now we are talking about the good stuff jajajajaja I hope you enjoyed it :D Tomorrow two more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! A great chapter is ahead...Enjoy.**

**Again: Don't own MSGM or characters.**

* * *

Keep holding me and never let go. Look how happy everyone is…I'm glad to be part of that happiness. Thanks to you I can breathe; you opened up my cage.

**XI**

"Good morning" –I felt her warm hand caressing my cheek.

"Good morning" –I smiled at her. Got closer and kissed her- "I can't believe I'm waking up and I'm in your arms."

"I can't believe it either" –Yumi kissed me- "I can't stop having you."

She got on top of me and kissed me passionately. I could feel she was saying the true, she really wanted me and enjoyed being with me.  
We made love one more time before getting up from bed; we wanted to explore our bodies as much as we could, learn everything from each other. We decided to take a bath together and talked about everything now that we were closer than before.

"I will have to thank Sei" –I giggled to let her know I wasn't mad at Sei- "Thanks to her at least one of us knew what we were doing last night."

"Um" –I saw doubt in Yumi's eyes- "It wasn't Sei-Sama who taught me what I know."

"What?" –I couldn't resist my reaction- "Who was?" –The only thought of Yumi being intimate with somebody in her past made me feel full of anger.

"Um" –More doubt in her eyes- "I'm embarrassed to tell you."

"Yumi" –I came close to her and kissed her- "You can tell me everything you want and I'll never judge you."

"It was Youko-Sama" –Yumi's cheeks went bright red- "She was the one who taught me."

…**Yumi's Flashback…**

"_Yu-mi-chan" –Youko-Sama's voice came from behind the tree located on the back of the house._

I was there sitting on the hammock and thinking about…well… you…So I was there just looking at the stars after we had dinner the first night_._

"_Can I help you with something Youko-Sama?"_

"_Yes" –She sat next to me- "I know you love Sachiko…deeply."_

"_How…? Does she kn…?"_

"_No. She doesn't know" –Youko caressed my cheek- "I can see why you have captivated her heart" –Sighed- "Did she captivate yours?"_

"_Youko-Sama…"-Silence- "Yes, she has."_

"_Good" –She smiled tenderly- "You need to give the first step. God knows my petit soeur won't give the first step even if she wants to" –Sighed- "I really hate that side of her but I'm trying to change that" –She giggled and I did too- "If you are aggressive she will run but if you are too slow she will think you are not interested."_

"_I think I understand" –Silence- "I'll do the first step and then I'll let her lead me into…you know" –I felt my cheeks going red._

"_You haven't?" –Youko stared at me- "The thing here is that my petit soeur haven't either so" –Silence- "That's a problem" –She looked at the sky and whispered like thinking at loud- "Whenever she feels shy she acts like if she doesn't care so even if you take the first step she is not going to be the one leading in something she has no idea how to accomplish."_

"_I see" –I smiled- "Then she will have to follow my lead."_

"_Correct" –Youko looked at me and smiled too- "And that's why I'll teach you everything I know and you can be the one in charge."_

"_When do you want to start?" –I added sure of what I wanted._

"_It has to be in moments like this when Sei is keeping Sachiko away from us" –Youko giggled- "If she sees us talking far from her she'll think stupid things and that's the last thing we need."_

"_She will ask you questions and you will have to answer" –I added- "We both know Sachiko controls you a little."_

"_You are right" –Youko-Sama smiled tenderly- "I love that girl more than you know" –She looked at me- "Motherly love of course."_

"_I understand" –I smiled and stood up- "Teach me a few things today."_

"_Ok" –She stood up too- "About undressing her…"_

…**End of Yumi's Flashback…**

"I never thought Onee-Sama will" –I was out of words- "No wonder why Sei kept bugging me the past few days" –I giggled- "I understand a lot of things now."

"Yes, Sei-Sama had to entertain you while I was having my classes" –Yumi smiled- "I'm sorry you had to go through that" –She giggled at the thought of Sei harassing me all over the house.

"Can I use your…?" –Sei's voice came from the other side of the door.

"_She got in without even knocking"_ –I was pissed at the idea of her intruding like that- "What do you want to do?" –I whisper to Yumi.

"I'm ready to get out of the bathroom so I'll talk to her" –Yumi got out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"_Onee-Sama told her to be in charge because she knew I wouldn't"_ –Sighed- _"Onee-Sama does knows me"_

"I know you already know" –Yumi's voice came from the other side of the door- "So please tell Youko-Sama what you already know" –Silence- "We'll be down stairs in a few minutes."

"Copy that Yumi-Chan" –Silence- "But I still need the restroom…Is urgent."

"_Fine"_ –I got out of the bathroom after hearing her- "You can use the restroom now."

"Sachiko!" –Silence- "In a bathrobe" –Silence again but this time with a big smile on her face- "I have a girlfriend, I have a beeeauuutifuuul girlfriend and the lady in the towel is her petit soeur so I must erase all my dirty thoughts" –Sei got in the restroom repeating this trying to tease me.

While Sei was in the bathroom I decided to put some clothes on and went to Onee-Sama's bedroom. I stood up in front of the door and knocked twice. Onee-Sama opened the door and smile.

"Good morning" –She let me in- "This is a surprise" –She sat on the bed.

"Good morning" –I sat next to her- "Yumi and I…Last night… Thank you" –I hugged her.

"You did?" –Onee-Sama hugged me too- "I'm surprised" –She kept caressing my hair- "I'm happy for you my dear Sachiko."

"And I'm happy too" –I hugged her tight- "It was amazing."

"Can I hug you too?" –Sei came in the room- "I helped you know!"

"I know" –I smiled- "But still you can't hug me."

"You let me hug you when I convinced her to come but not let me hug for helping you to have se…"

"Sei!" –Onee-Sama reacted to what she was about to say- "Come."

"Onee-Sama?" –I was surprised. It was the first time she was letting her touch me without problem.

Sei came close and hugged us both. I felt like they were my real father and mother. I think if someone had the chance to see us like that in that precise moment that person will think we are family even if we are not blood related. I kissed Onee-Sama on the right cheek then kissed Sei on the left cheek, got up, bowed and left the room.

"Hi!" –Yumi was waiting for me on the hallway- "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes" –I smiled.

She took my hand and led me down stairs like that. We weren't ashamed of what happened the night before and we knew our friends will be happy for us.  
All the girls saw us holding hands and smiled at us.

"You told her!" –Shimako came up to us and smiled- "You did. Didn't you?"

"Yes" –Yumi smiled- "Thank you for helping me"

"Help you?" –I asked.

"Yes" –Yumi giggled.

…**Yumi's Flashback…**

"_Yumi-San can I talk to you?" –Shimako came up to me when we were at the river- "Is important"_

"_Yes, no problem" –I sat next to her and wait for her to talk._

"_I know we are not confidents or great friends but I would really much like us to be that way if you agree"_

"_I would love to Shimako-San" –I smiled at her- "You really like that girl Noriko aren't you?_

"_To tell you the truth…yes" –Shimako smiled._

"_Why don't you go and talk to her?" –I asked while seeing Noriko staring at Shimako._

"_Because I'm afraid she might reject me" –Shimako looked at Noriko and smiled at her- "That could kill me"_

"_She likes you back so don't worry" –I took her hand- "There's only one week left and you should spend this time with her. You should enjoy this vacations right next to the person you love"_

"_I'll have to say the same thing to you" –Shimako looked at you. (Sachiko)_

"Sachiko?" –I asked her- "Why are you looking at her?"

"_You should spend your time right next to the one you love, right?" –She smiled, stood up and_ _walked all the way where Noriko was._

…**End of Yumi's Flashback…  
**

"Oh. Now I understand" –I smiled at Shimako- "Thank you"

"No problem Sachiko-Sama" –Shimako hold Yumi's hand- "Noriko spent the night upstairs. She is coming down stairs to have breakfast with us"

"What?" –Yumi was so happy for her friend- "You did it too!"

"Yes, last night after you went upstairs I got out for a walk and saw Noriko sitting in the hammock next to the river…"

…**Shimako's Flashback…**

"_Good evening" –I came up to her- "Why so lonely?"_

"_Good evening" –She smiled at me- "Just looking at the moon reflection in the water"_

"_That doesn't answer my question" –I smiled._

"_Is just…I don't know" –She looked at me and tried to fake a smile- "I was just thinking…"_

"_Yes?" –I kept looking at her- "Can I know what you were thinking?"_

"_I was thinking in the person that has occupied all my thoughts since she got to this area about a week ago" –She took my hand- "And I know she might not feel the same as me…but she is leaving in about a week and I would love to spend that much time with her"_

"_I do feel the same way" –I took her hand- "And I think the same way…I will love to spend this remaining time with you"_

"_I know I'm out of place but…" –She came closer and kissed me._

…**End of Shimako's Flashback…**

"Wow" –Yumi was out of words.

"I know" –Shimako smiled.

"I'm happy for you" –I smiled at her.

"Thank you Sachiko-Sama" –Shimako saw Noriko coming down stairs and went to wait for her at the bottom of the stair.

"I'm glad we took the chance" –Yumi caressed my cheek.

"I'm glad too" –I smiled.

"Youko is going to get jealous" –Sei came out of nowhere and hugged me- "Because Yumi is touching you and remember she doesn't likes you to be touched by other than her"

"Sei" –I tried not to react.

"The only one I don't want to see touching her is you" –Onee-Sama came and grabbed her from her ear- "Let's have some breakfast"

* * *

**Honulicius: Question answered about how Yumi learned to have sex jajaja It was Youko and not Sei...Sachiko assumed it was Sei because let's be real: Only Sei will teach something like that jajajaja **

**Celticx: I'll try to upload 3 chapters today but It'll be in different times of the day (at the time I upload this one was 7:45 am my country) **

**Thank you:seyan, kaito kenshin, teufelchen29, Honulicious, CelticX for reading and make me want to upload faster :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second chapter of the day is up! This one is shorter than the others because I saved one of the best moments for chapter XIII  
****Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters**

* * *

There are so many things we don't know about each other but I don't care…I still love you. Do you still love me?  
Please let me know you. I want to know everything about you.

XII

This was the last diner we were having at Eriko's house. We had to go back the following day and the next day we were going back to school, I was sure everything will change but at least I was going to have her in my life.

"Tell us about your family Yumi-San" –Yoshino kept eating.

"Well" –Silence- "Is a topic that I don't like to discuss but…"

"_Don't like to discuss about family? Just like me"_ –I was surprised- _"I have an excuse. What's yours?"_

"I have a brother and people think we are twins because we are so alike but we are not twins" –She giggled- "We were born within the same year"

"What's his name?" –Onee-Sama saw Yumi didn't want to talk about her family but she didn't mid to talk about her brother.

"His name is Yuuki" –Yumi took her phone and showed the picture I saw before- "He always protects me and deeply cares about me"

"_I'm sure I've heard that name before but…where?"_ –I was consumed by my thoughts

"I have 3 brothers" –Eriko sighed- "I wish I would only have one"

"Onee-Sama's bothers are super overprotected when it comes to her" –Rei explained to Yumi.

"I see" –Yumi giggled- "If this is only with one brother I can't imagine what is with 3"

"Exactly" –Eriko giggled too.

"Where is he studying?" –Onee-Sama asked.

"He goes to Hanadera School" –Yumi kept eating.

"_Suguru goes to Hanadera so he must know him"_ –My mind kept going until I understood- _"Suguru!"_

…**Flashback…**

"_You have to make it work Yuukichi" –Suguru was sitting on the back of the car one of those times he pick me up at school- "Come on Yuuki" –He was laughing out loud- "See you tomorrow at school"_

…**End of flashback…  
**

"_That's where I heard that name"_ –I focused on what my friends were talking.

"And what about your father?" –Yoshino asked.

"My father passed away" –Yumi answered and there was silence- "But is ok! It was a long time ago, I'm ok now"

"I had no idea" –I whispered- "I'm so sorry"

"That's why Yuuki is so over protector when it comes to his sister" –Yumi giggled- "He takes the roll of my father"

"I guess we found the reason" –I giggled with her-_ "She still suffers and tries to hide it"_

"What about your mother?" –Rei asked.

"My grandmother left her a fortune so she invested the money in some business all over the world and we live out of that" –Yumi took some of her tea- "That's why they are out of the country right now…business affairs"

"And you came here to avoid that" –Sei giggled- "Am I right?"

"I can't say you are not right but you forget that I came here to confess my love to Sachiko" –Yumi took my hand and stared at me.

"Oh yeah! You are right, you did say something over the phone when I called you and told you to come with us" –Sei smiled.

"You already knew you were going to tell me what you feel?" –I was surprised.

"Yes. Remember when I told you that the moment passed?"

"Yes" –I nodded.

"I was going to tell you right there but then Yuuki called me"

"Did your mom re-married after your father passed away?" –Shimako asked.

"No. Mother said that my father was the only love of her life and that's why she could never accept another man in her hearth" –Silence- "She dates but is nothing serious"

"I guess I will be just like your mom" –Sei added in a serious way- "If Youko passes away I think I'll never have another woman in my life"

"Now you are lying" –Onee-Sama was teasing Sei.

"I'm serious" –Sei grabbed her hand- "I do love you and I want all of our friends to know that"

-Silence-

"Sei!" –Onee-Sama hugged her- "I love you too"

All of us there were happy because of what we heard. It was the first time they said something like that in front of us.

**...  
**  
We went to the backyard and stared at the moon on our last night in that magical place. Rei had to sit on the grass and hugged Eriko with her right harm while hugging Yoshino with her left arm. Onee-Sama and Sei took the hammock and hugged each other while lying down. Shimako and Noriko sat down with their feet in the river while holding hands. Yumi and I decided to lie down on the grass too and hug each other.

* * *

**Mystery about Yumi's family: solved. What would happen now that they are going back home? Will their love be strong enough to upfront all the complications ahead? What would happen if Yumi finds out that Sachiko is engaged to Suguru?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And so far this is for me the best chapter I've ever wrote and just because of that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to publish it! ENJOY!**

**Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters**

* * *

And I'm free! I was hopping for this day to come..I'm out of this cage and I can fly freely…Would you fly with me? Please tell me you will.

XIII

"I want you" –Yumi was breathless after breaking the kiss- "You want me?"

"Yes" –I kissed her again and again but then realized where we were- "Someone can see us."

"No" –She kissed me tenderly- "Only Maria Sama can see us" –She looked up and saw the statue.

"_That's not good"_ –I thought to myself as I saw Maria Sama's statue- _"This is not how an Ogasawara…no…a catholic will behave"_

"Maria Sama is protecting us from who ever tries to bring us down" –Yumi smiled at me- "She protects our love, keep that in mind."

"I think you are right" –I smiled at her then saw the statue once more before looking back at Yumi- _"She is right. Is been 4 weeks since we are dating and nobody has found out. This means Maria Sama is protecting us"_

"We have to go" –Yumi's voice made me come back from the heaven she sent me minutes ago- "I know you like to stay still and relax after making love" –She smiled and caressed my cheek- "But your car is about to come."

"I know" –Sighed- "That's why I like to make love with time and not this fast" –I caressed her cheek- "I'm getting a little frustrated by only having you after school and before my car gets here."

"I feel the same way but is better than not having you at all" –She smiled so tenderly that I had to kiss her again- "Here's your skirt" –Yumi giggled.

"Come on Youko" –I heard Sei's voice and knew she was walking by the statue.

"_Onee-Sama is coming"_ –I panicked- _"What would she do if she see us like this?"_

"I simply don't have time Sei" –Onee-Sama's voice was in a tone of irritation- "I have to go home."

"Are you scared to what Maria Sama could think of you if we make love under her statue?" –Sei giggled- "Again"

"_Onee-Sama did too?"_ –I looked at Yumi and she smiled- _"We are not the only ones declaring our love here"_

"I told you" –Yumi whispered as if she knew what I was thinking.

I couldn't believe how amazingly I was feeling since I started dating Yumi. My appetite came back which made mother happy and seeing her happy made me happy too. Things with father were the same. He was never home and always with the other family. Suguru came to see me from time to time but as he was now a partner he was always busy with work too.

"_The car is here"_ –I looked at the black and fancy car waiting outside the gates then looked at Yumi who was walking by my side- _"I hate to leave her just to go back home"_

The chauffeur was standing in front of the door and opened it as he saw me walking towards the car.

"How's your day so far?" –Suguru was on the back of the car wearing a black suit, legs crossed and arms crossed on his chest. He had his eyes closed and not even turn his head to see me when he heard me approaching- "Having fun?" –He gave me is usual smile and still with his eyes closed.

"Is none of your business" –I responded still standing outside the car. Yumi was standing next to me. I looked at her and smiled- "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes" –She smiled back.

"_She is acting different"_ –I followed her gaze and what she was looking was Suguru- _"She already hates him and doesn't even know he is my fiancé"_

"We must not get late" –Suguru spoke with coldness- "Grandfather is waiting for us."

"He is?" –I was surprised by this- _"He never waits for us. If we want to meet him we have to wait for him"_ –I looked back at Yumi and smiled- "This is my cousin Kashiwagi Suguru."

"Nice to meet you" –Yumi bowed- "My name is Fukuzawa Yumi."

"Is a pleasure to meet you Yumi" –He smiled at her.

"_He didn't use honorifics"_ –I was still in shock but decided to enter the car and not say a word.

"She is cute" –Suguru talked first after the car started to move- "You better not let her go."

"What are you…?" –I remain silent after that- _"He knows? He must now. Am I to obvious? Who else knows?"_ –Now I was being a prisoner of my own thoughts.

"No one knows" –He was staring at me- "I just know you to well to figure it out" –He looked back outside.

"Not even one word" –I murmured- "If you do…"

"I know you to well Sa-Chan" –He looked back at me- "But how well do you know me?" –Now I saw disbelief in his eyes- "You think I would be capable of saying such things to somebody else?" –Silence- "Sa-chan, if we are getting married you better know me well."

"_He is serious"_ –I couldn't believe he was being serious- "I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"You always get like that when somebody threatens what's yours" –Suguru opened the car door- "They are waiting for us."

"_Mine?"_ –I saw him getting out of the car- _"Yumi IS mine"_

Grandfather, father, Suguru and I were at father's studio. My grandfather was sitting in the chair of power. Father was standing next to him. Suguru and I were sitting in front of them in the other side of the desktop. The position grandfather and father were reminded me when father is the one sitting in the chair and Suguru standing next to him. Now I could see why they chose Suguru: My cousin is so like them.

"_He looks troubled"_ –I was looking at father- _"What ever they are about to say is making him nervous"_

"Grandfather" –Suguru was the one breaking the silence between us- "We are intrigued by this sudden reunion."

"Being the head of a massive corporation is not easy" –He crossed his arms in front of his chest- "But you learn to make tough decisions and to carry the consequences" –He looked at me- "And to hurt the ones you care in order to accomplish your goals" –Looked back at Suguru.

"_Hurt me to accomplish his goals?"_ -I was shocked with this statement.

"Once you get tough enough to make these decisions without even blinking and not even thinking in others but yourself" –Silence- "You loose something inside you that you'll never get back" –He looked at me again- "Once you are in that place from where you can never go back…without any intention you get the rest of the people surrounding you to be the exact same way."

"_Me?" _

"But when something happens and changes you for good" –Silence- "You try to see if you can find the solutions of that mess you created" –Silence again- "The decision of having you two getting married had brought nothing but grieve to the two of you" –Silence- "Am I wrong?"

"No" –Suguru was the first in responding to that rhetorical question- "You are not wrong grandfather."

"You are not wrong" –I decided to encourage myself and responded too- _"What's next?"_

"I loved your grandmother deeply" –Smile- "She was the one giving me the joy of having you here today."

"_What?"_

"I'm a terrible being if you didn't know the fact that I loved her very much" –Silence- "Like I was saying. I love her deeply and after she passed away I became meaner and heartless. That's the reason I wanted to speed your wedding without even thinking about your feelings. After she died I started to think my time was next and I needed to have everything prepared just in case I passed away…"

"Grandfather" –I forgot about my manners and interrupted him- "Are you ok?"

"Yes" –He smiled- "I'm just fine my princess."

"Oh" –I smiled and remain silent again.

"The second person I cared the most passed away about a month ago and left me completely alone" –Silence- "She was my mistress and I know you two were aware of the situation."

"Yes" –Suguru and I answered at the same time.

"That's when I decided to change all my plans and made new ones" –Silence- "And it'll start when I made Suguru a partner."

"I still don't agree with father but he is the one making all the decisions about your future" –Father spoke for the first time since we got in the office- "This is confidential and must remain that way until we are ready to make it public."

"Yes" - Suguru and I responded at the same time and then looked at each other.

"_I don't feel good. Father's look. This is something that I won't like but I'll have to do"_

"You are no longer going to get married" –Grandfather spoke and then there was silence- "You are free to marry the person you choose."

"_What?"_ –I felt my heart jumping in excitement- _"Is this really happening?"_ –My body felt alive. Now I was able to love who ever I wanted- _"Yumi, now we can be together for all eternity"_

"Is no that simple Sachiko" –Grandfather read my expression and that's why spoke to me- "I still need and heir from this side of the family, you need to bring an heir any time soon after you graduate from college."

"Is not a problem" –I responded- "I'll do what ever you need me to do." –I nodded- _"Insemination"_

"Suguru" –Grandfather was now speaking to him- "You are free to marry who ever you like and no needs of heir, your labor here is over. You are a partner now and no needs of forcing you to marry my precious Sachiko."

"I'll do what ever you want me to do grandfather, I'm thankful for already being a partner" –Suguru smiled at me and then continue talking- "I don't think I'll marry anybody soon. I'm to focus in my labors."

"I'm glad I have really mature grandchildren" –Smile- "But this is not over here" –Smile fading away- "What's secret is this…" –Silence…- "I already have an heir to succeed you two."

"_What?"_ –My heart jumped uncontrollably- _"He said AN HEIR?"_

"Grandfather" –Suguru looked calm- "Can you please explain yourself."

"_He is not surprised. He knew about this"_ –I felt angry- _"He'll have to explain later"_

"My son has a mistress too and you two are aware of this as far as I know" –Grandfather looked at us and we moved our heads in sign of a 'yes'- "He had a son with this lady."

"Father?" –I looked at him- "Is this true? Do I have a brother?"

"Yes" –He answered- "But this is not recent. He is old enough to learn everything and become a successful businessman any time soon."

"And this is the reason why you are free to do what ever you want" –Grandfather continued- "I know he is not a legitimate grandson but is my company and I'm willing to take this risk" –Silence- "I already know the young man and he has the qualities that we require in an heir."

"Your grandfather and I started thinking that even if you two get married and bring an heir to the family; we were going to wait at least 17 years in order for him to learn the business and then take over the company" –Silence- "We can't wait that long and this is why your grandfather made that decision"

"Who is this young boy?" –I wanted to know who my brother was- "I know I'm out of my place for asking such question…but I was raised thinking I was alone, I want to know him."

"You'll know him tomorrow evening" –Grandfather answered- "But as I said before. This must remain secret and if not then I'll go back to the original plan. You are excused."

"Thank you grandfather" –I stood up and bowed- "I really didn't want to marry him."

"I know my precious" –Grandfather extended his arms just like when I was 5 years old- "Come here."

I walked around the desk and got to my grandfather's side, took his hands and he made me get closer to him. I remembered when I was just a kid and had nothing to worry about. Our family was a happy family and I had no idea about father's and grandfather's mistress.  
Grandfather looked at me and decided to let me sit on his lap. I hugged him and felt like crying but I didn't.

"I miss grandmother too" –I said in a low whisper- "And I miss you too." –Silence- "Sometimes I feel like I lost you both"

"I know my princess" –He caressed my cheek- "I miss you too."

"When can we get together?" –I stood up.

"Call my office next week and make an appointment with my secretary" –He stood up too- "We can go and have lunch in your lunch break."

"I will" –I smiled, bowed and leave the office.

I let the men alone so they could talk about business. My first thought was telling Yumi but grandfather was serious about the secret part of the plan.

"_You have to respect what he just said"_ –I was having a mental battle- _"But Yumi is not that kind of people, I can trust her"_

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and took a shower. I really needed some alone time. This news was great. From now on I was able to love how ever I wanted, make love to who ever I felt like, and be with _her_.

"_Yumi, we can be together now and nothing is going to get us apart" _

…**Flashback…**

_Maria Sama is protecting us from who ever tries to bring us down –Yumi smiled at me- She protects our love, keep that in mind._

**...End of flashback…**

"_She was right"_ –I smiled just to think of her- _"I have to tell her"_

* * *

**YEY! They are not getting married! The dream come true of all of us the fans jajaja at least here in fanfics :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! One more chapter**  
**Thanks again for the sweet reviews! Really appreciate your comments! You are the fuel of my inspiration!**  
**Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters.**

* * *

_Looks are deceiving._

**XIV**

I got out of the bathtub, dry myself and put my pajamas on. I got out of the bathroom only to look at Suguru sitting in my bed and waiting for me.

"It is rude to enter someone's room without even asking permission" –I said with coldness in my voice- "We are not going to get married so you can't get in my room from now on. You are simply my cousin from now on"

"Don't you even think in repeating what ever you heard back there" –Suguru added- "No good can come if you break a promise."

"_How did he know I was going to say something?"_ –Sighed- "I won't" –Silence- "You have something to explain to me."

"No I don't" –He stood up from the bed- "I'm just following uncle's orders."

I saw Suguru going out of my room and closed the door. I wanted to talk to Yumi but I decided that it was better to sleep and rest.  
That Saturday I was going to have many surprises. I had no idea what was going to happen but the only thing in my mind was my new bother.

"Sachiko" –Mother's voice woke me up- "Wake up. Your father needs to take you for the day"

"What?" –I was half sleep- _"I remember now"_

"I'm glad you are going to spend the day together" –Mother smiled.

"_If only you knew what we are going to do today"_ –I sat down- "I'm glad too"

I took a not so long bath while still thinking in the whole situation _"This is keeping my mind away from Yumi. I haven't talk to her because I'm afraid I might say something or she might feel I'm being weird then ask and if I don't answer I'll hurt her" _  
I got out of the bathroom picked what I was going to wear and let my mom do my hair.

"I know we never talk" –Mom added while caressing my hair- "You are not lying to me"

"I beg you pardon" –I was completely clueless.

"I know who you are seeing today" –Mother smiled- "Is not a secret for me. Remember that I'm the wife of a wealthy man and that gives me power as well…even if I don't look like having any kind of power"

"Looks can be deceiving" –I added.

"Correct" –She smiled- "I knew about the mistress since it started and I found out about the son too" –She took a sit on the bed and with her hand touch right beside her.

"Why didn't you say something?" –I stood up from the chair and sat next to her.

"Because he wanted a son and I only gave him a daughter. Don't fool yourself. Your father loves you deeply, you are his precious girl"

"I know" –I smiled.

"Your father and I talked about everything" –She smiled- "He looks like a mean person but he is not, he is actually a sweet being that's being marked as heartless"

"I had no idea" –I whispered.

"You don't remember much when you were a kid do you?" –Mother was being honest- "He always took you to the circus and buy you sweets" –She giggled at remembering all- "Take you himself to your piano lessons. Go to your ballet presentations. Drive you himself to the doctor whenever you got sick"

"I don't remember" –I was out of myself.

"You were just 3 or 4 years old" –She sighed- "With the time and the responsibilities of the company he changed and stop paying detailed attention to the family"

"Without mentioning he had a son to worry about" –I was still al little hurt by that.

"Did anything was missing while you were growing? Doctor's care? Food on the table? Education? –Mother looked offended.

"No" –I answered.

"Then you should be more grateful with your father" –Sighed- "Even if he wasn't here looking after you at least he made sure you and I had everything we needed"

"When you put it that way" –Now I was feeling bad for not paying attention to that.

"I know he loves me deeply but he has needs that I can't fulfill that's all"

"What do you mean?" –I was completely lost

"Your father is a romantic man" –She giggled- "He looks like a cold person but that's just his business face. He brings me roses from time to time. Stops by and buys a gift card and writes poems on it"

"_What? Is she serious?"_

"After I got sick he's being paying special attention to whatever I need" –Silence- "After I got sick I've been unable to fulfill his desire and that's why I don't care if he needs another woman to fulfill that desire…At the end of the day I'm Mrs. Ogasawara and the other lady is….just the other lady"

"I still think is not fair to you" –I grabbed her hand.

"I don't care if is not fair to me but at least she provided the solution for stopping your suffering" –She smiled- "Because of this son you no longer need to marry Suguru"

"That's true" –I smiled- "So what you are saying is that I don't have to hate my brother"

"That's correct" –She stood up- "He is all I wanted for you to have in a brother"

"I'll go with my mind open" –I stood up and kissed her goodbye.

After I spoke to mother I was excited because it was the day I was going to know my brother; a child that father had kept in darkness for years.

"_I wonder how father is feeling about keeping him on a side"_ –I was dressing while thinking on everything- _"Mother was ok with this so I must try my best"_

"Are you ready?" –Mother's voice came from the other side of the door- "Your father is waiting down stairs"

"I'll be right there" –I answered while taking my handbag- _"Why does he needs me since the morning? Our meeting with my brother is in the evening" _

I got out of the room, walked down stairs along with my mother and saw my father and Suguru waiting for me.

"_What is he doing here?"_

"Good morning" –Father was the first in talk to me.

"Good morning father" –I bowed- "Am I ask why you need me so early?"

"I need to show you several things before meeting with you grandfather" –Father said this, got near mother and spoke to her- "I would love you to come with us but I'll respect you decision"

"_He asked her to come and she said no?" _

"Good morning cousin" –Suguru came near me.

"Good morning cousin" –I answered politely.

"Are you telling me that you still hate me even if our engagement is over?" –He smiled at me.

"_He is right! We are not going to get married"_ –I smiled at him- "You are absolutely right"

"Peace?" –He showed his hand.

"Ok" –I took his hand and we shacked hands- "I'm glad that now we can be just cousins"

"And partners in crime" –He whispered- "You are going to need help to convince father and grandfather to let you live your life the way you want it"

"You too" –I whispered- "Don't forget that"

"I love to see you two are getting along now" –Father said from where he was with mother- "Ending the engagement was a wise decision"

"Yes it was" –Suguru whispered and we giggled together- "I have to explain you a few things before we meet with grandfather…is important"

"What is it about?" –I came closer to him.

"Not now. Uncle is here" –He kept his distance as he saw father was closer to us.

"_What is this bad feeling I have inside me?"_ –I looked at Suguru and noticed that whatever he needed me to know was nothing that I would like to know- _"This is not good"_

**One more chapter in a few seconds!**


	15. Chapter 15

__

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Last chapter of the day! Review! THANKS**.  
Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters._

* * *

__

And life some times gives you ugly and nasty surprises. But some times gives you pleasant and wonderful surprises too.

_**XV**_

"I hate you" –I felt I was dying- "You knew about it all this time and decided to hide it from me!"

"Sa-chan!" –Suguru tried to stop me but couldn't.

"_This can't be happening! I was finally happy"_ –I was trying to run from the house we were supposed to have dinner.

…**Flashback…**

"_I have to explain you a few things before we meet with grandfather…is important"_

"_What is it about?" –I came closer to him._

"_Not now. Uncle is here" –He kept his distance as he saw father was closer to us._

…**End of flashback…  
**

"_That's what he needed me to know! He was trying to warned me about this ugly surprise"_ –I was running out of air for running fast- _"It doesn't matter that he was trying to warned me because he knew it from a long time now and never said a thing" –I stopped running and start walking- "That house is not only my father's mistress" –I sighed- "Is Yumi's as well" _

…**Flashback…**

_What are we doing here? You woke me up to drive you here? -Rei asked almost asleep._

_Sshhhh -Eriko put her fingers on Rei's lips- Is a secret -Eriko laughed, we did too._

_Rei saw us with a worried look- Onee-Sama, you are worrying me, and you are all drunk_

_We are spying on somebody -Eriko answered._

…**End of flashback…**

"Sachiko! Wait!" –I heard _her _voice from behind me.

"What?" –I turned around- "Suguru told you to come and find me?"

"No" –She was exhausted from chasing me- "Can you please let me explain you?"

"What is to be explained? That you knew your brother is my brother and you are my sister?" –I was furious and disgusted with myself. I could feel how my heart was jumping faster and not from running. I wanted to hurt her the same way she did to me- "All this time Yumi"

"No! We are not sisters" –She reacted.

"If we have the same brother is because we are sisters! We slept together several times!" –I felt like vomiting after thinking about it.

"Yuuki and I share the same mother but not the same father and you two share the same father but not the same mother so you and I are not connected in any way" –She gave a few steps forward- "My mother was pregnant with me when my father passed away and the same year she meet your father"

Everything was being revealed in front of my eyes. All the times we were interconnected and I never suspect about it.

…**Flashback…**

_We were sitting next to each other and in front of my father._

"_It's 6pm. We are running late and we have to go to that dinner" -Suguru was standing next to my father._

"_Fine, you are free to go and spend the weekend with Mizuno Youko"_

**….**.

"_You need me to pick you up?" -I was talking to Yumi over the phone._

"_Is not necessary but thank you; I'll be there at 9pm because I have to assist to a dinner with my family" -Yumi respond._

"_No problem, we'll wait for you at Youko's house" -I said this and hung up the phone._

**…..**

"_Hi! Sorry to be late, my family's dinner got delayed because of our guests" -Yumi smiled and made me forget my anxiety._

"_No problem but please come in"_

…**End of flashback…**

"That's why you ran late to our meeting" –I was staring at her- "The first night meeting my friends"

"Our friends" –She spoke calmly- "Yes. Your father and Suguru came to have dinner with us"

…**Flashback…**

"_What?" –I came close to the window and saw Yumi getting out of a black and fancy car- __"Is she from a wealthy family? __Does her boyfriend have money? I have to find out about this. __That car__could only be owned by someone that has money__" –I stopped thinking and focus on what was really important- "She is coming!"_

…**End of flashback…**

"Your mom doesn't have money. Is my father's money"

"You are wrong" –She came close- "We do have money and that's the reason why they meet in the first place"

"I can't believe this" –I felt how water was coming down from my eyes- "Since when you knew my father is your stepfather?"

"Since ever" –She came and hugged me- "I lied" –She wiped my tears- "The first night in Eriko's house…I was going to say the truth to you"

"You were?"

"Yes. But Yuuki asked me not to"

…**Yumi's Flashback…**

"_I miss you too" –Yumi smiled._

"_Yumi, don't do it. If you do father will be very upset with you" –Yuuki was on the other side of the line. _

"_So you got there safe?" –Yumi kept talking. _

"_Please listen to me! –Yuuki was now frustrated- "I'm serious. If you do I'll tell father. He told us to be away from the Ogasawara's until he says is ok for us to be near them"_

"_How's mom?" –I was trying to not listen._

"_She is good" –Yuuki sighed- "Please don't do it. Father will kill you. You know Sachiko won't react well and she'll go straight to confront Father" _

"_I'm glad" –I smiled when I heard mom was good- "Ok" _

"_Where are you?" –Yuuki asked._

"_Here in the room with my friend, we are unpacking" _

"_Are your with Sachiko right now?" –Yuuki was shocked._

"_That sounds like fun" –I tried to sound normal- "Don't forget to take a pic of the Eiffel Tower for me"_

"_Don't change the subject!" –Yuuki was freaking out._

"_Well little brother…"_

"_Don't you dare to cut the phone call Yumi" _

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow" –I kept hearing Yuuki saying nonsense- "You should see this view" –I tried not to listen to what he was saying- "Take care, bye."_

"_Yumi!"_

…**End of Yumi's Flashback…**

"The first day we saw each other" –Yumi caressed my cheek- "Behind the statue. Remember?"

"How could I forget about it?" –I stared at her- "You saw me crying"

"I was hiding from something or someone. Remember?" –Yumi asked and I nodded- "I was hiding from my mother" –She giggled- "She was there to talk to the principal and move me to another school because she found out you were there too"

"Really?" –I was shocked.

"Yes. Father…sorry…Your father told her you were studying there and it was a big risk to have us in the same building" –Yumi giggled- "When they were trying to have us apart was when they made us be together...If mother weren't there trying to change me from Lillian I didn't had any reason to hide behind the statue and see you by accident"

"And when I saw you crying?" –I caressed her cheek- "Remember? Behind the statue"

"That was when I found out you and Suguru were engage" –She smiled at me- "That day Suguru was in Lillian and came to tell me the news himself because he said it was his duty"

…**Flashback…**

"_She is acting different" –I followed her gaze and what she was looking was Suguru- "She already hates him and doesn't even know he is my fiancé"_

"_We must not get late" –Suguru spoke with coldness- "Grandfather is waiting for us."_

"_He is?" –I was surprised by this- "He never waits for us. If we want to meet him we have to wait for him" –I looked back at Yumi and smiled- "This is my cousin Kashiwagi Suguru."_

"_Nice to meet you" –Yumi bowed- "My name is Fukuzawa Yumi."_

"_Is a pleasure to meet you Yumi" –He smiled at her._

"_He didn't use honorifics" –I was still in shock but decided to enter the car and not say a word._

…**End of flashback…**

"Now I know why she was in shocked when saw him in the car. Now I know why he didn't used honorifics…they knew each other for a long time ago"

"We have to go" –Yumi's voice made me come back to reality- "Father…Your father is waiting for us"

"I don't want to talk to them" –I whispered.

"He was the one who sent me to look for you" –Yumi smiled.

"What? He did? Wasn't it Suguru?" –I was confused.

"No" –Yumi looked serious- "Father and I had a serious conversation last night after you talked"

"I'm confused" –I took a sit on the sidewalk- "Sit with me. They can wait"

…**Yumi's Flashback…**

"_Sachiko and Suguru are no longer getting married" –Father was saying to Yuuki and me- "Grandfather broke the engagement thanks to you two"_

"_He did?" –I smiled._

"_You do get to him more than I do" –Father smiled._

"_Father. Does this means we can be together?" –I asked._

"_Yes you do" –He sighed- "You know I used to hate gay people. But how could I hate my two daughters?"_

…**End of Yumi's flashback…  
**

"What did you just said?" –I interrupter Yumi's Flashback.

"Don't interrupt please" –She smiled at me.

"Sorry"

…**Yumi's Flashback…**

"_I'll bring Sachiko tomorrow so she can meet Yuuki and then I'll let her know your relationship is not natural but I'm ok with it" –He sighed- "Yuuki. This is the problem in having a wife and another woman. They both pressure you to do things" –Father giggled._

"_Copy that Father" –Yuuki and I were giggling too._

…**End of Yumi's Flashback…**

"So please take my hand and let's meet them" –Yumi said with a sweet voice and charming smile.

"Let's go" –I took her hand, stood up, hugged her and kissed her.

* * *

**Don't know if tomorrow will upload chapters...the next two chapters are the last ones so I must think really carefuly the ending of this story**.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: One more chapter! Enjoy!**  
**Again: Don't own MSGM or the characters.**

* * *

So many great things happen that night. Some many good memories are going to be stuck in my mind. Will you fulfill the promise of not leaving my side?

**XVI**

"I have loved you since that time I saw you playing the organ during the welcoming of the first years" –Yumi was holding my hand while walking to the house- "After that I found out you were Ogasawara and you had to marry Suguru"

"I'm so stupid for never noticed you before you saw me crying" –I was being honest.

"Is not your fault" –Yumi giggled- "Every single time I saw you were coming I would hide from you"

"Before we get there" –I wanted to change subjects because I saw the house from far so I stopped walking and made her stop as well- "I have something to give you" –I smiled- "I've been wanting to give it to you for a long time now but never found the right moment" –I took my rosary and put it in front of her- "I want you to become my petit soeur Yumi"

"Really?" –Yumi had watery eyes- "I would love to"

"This doesn't just means you are my petit soeur in school. This means you are my sister too. You call Father my father and I can live with that" –Silence rule the entire place while putting the rosary around her neck- "But this means we are bound together from now on and I want to make a promise"

"What is it?" –Yumi was caressing the Rosario I just put around her neck.

"This is like our wedding ring for now" –I smiled and caressed the rosary as well- "I will marry you once you are old enough. We will go to another country and get married"

"I accept" –Yumi came closer and kissed me- "I will wait until that day comes"

"I'm glad you accepted" –I took her hand and started to walk again- "We are engaged now" –I giggled.

"You are fast!" –Yumi giggled too- "Yesterday you heard your engagement with Suguru was canceled and then engaged to me"

"If you put it that way" –I giggled and Yumi with me.

**…..**

"We are here" –I whispered while standing in front of that door- "Let's get in"

"Yes" –Yumi opened the door.

We got in the house and saw Father, Grandfather, Suguru, Yuuki and a lady seating in the living room and drinking tea.

"You had us worried" –Father stood up and walked towards me- "Are you fine?"

"I'm sorry Father" –I stare at him- "I'm good"

"Yumi. Did you talk about everything?" –Father addressed to her.

"Yes Father. I explained everything" –Yumi smiled.

"Well then!" –Father took my hand and made me walk next to him- "This is your brother Fukusawa Yuuki known as Ogasawara Yuuki from now on"

"Is nice to meet you" –Yuuki smiled and hugged me.

"Nice to finally meet you brother" –I let him hug me because it was my brother and not any other man.

"Being around Yumi makes you soft" –Suguru was smiling at seeing Yuuki hugging me- "You'll need to though up Yuuki"

"Don't mess with my brother" –Yumi went and play with Suguru while sitting on the couch.

"Ouch! Yumi! Stop hitting me" –Suguru was laughing- "Grandfather, please, tell her to behave as a lady"

"_Is this…? The family I always wanted? Is this real?"_ –I was still been hugged by Yuuki.

"Take a sit and let's talk" –Father took a sit and let me sit next to him.

"This is my mother" –Yumi came close to that lady- "Mother, this is the love of my life" –Yumi smiled at me.

"Nice to finally meet you Ogasawara Sachiko-Chan"

"Just Sachiko" –I smiled- "Is nice to meet you"

"This is why father was always here and not home. I love mother deeply but now I see why father likes to be here. I understand why mother said that this lady was fulfilling father's needs"

"Where were you all day long?" –Yumi was asking me- "You didn't pick up your phone all day long"

"Father took me to the company to sign some papers" –I answered and took a bit of my tea.

…**Flashback… **

"_I need you to sign here and here" –Father was pointing several parts of the paper._

"_This is it?" –I asked while giving him the pen._

"_Yes. From now on your brother will be part of my will." –Father took the paper and put it away- "Now we can go and have lunch together. After that I have a surprise for you" –Father smiled._

**…**

"_Your mother said to me you didn't remember me bringing you here" –Father smiled as he was getting out of the car._

"_Circus?" –I was shocked._

"_Yes" –Suguru smiled- "Don't say you don't like the idea of spending the afternoon with your daddy" –Suguru was teasing me._

"_You can be so immature some times Suguru" –I smiled._

"_You loved that side of me don't you?"_

"_Yes. I do" –I smiled and got in with them._

…**End of flashback…**

"That explains it" –Yumi smiled and then looked at Father- "Hey! You went without me!"

"I'm sorry Yumi. This was for Sachiko only" –He smiled at her.

"Next time I want to go!" –Yumi smiled.

"Me too!" –Yuuki was smiling too.

"Is there any question?" –Grandfather talked to me.

"Just one" –I stared at him- "What made you change your mind?"

"Yumi came to me one night and asked me to go outside with her so I did. She said she was having feelings for a girl and nothing I would do will make her change that. She explained at me that you were that girl and at the beginning I asked her to stop talking but she didn't" –Silence- "Then she explained about you being miserable for being engaged to Suguru. She also said Yuuki will love to work for me one day and maybe become a businessman himself. I started thinking that she was about right but I was to blind to see it"

"And I smiled and melt his heart" –Yumi interrupted and smiled.

"Thank you Yumi" –I smiled at her from were I was.

The evening came to an end. Father decided to go back home with me and in our way home he surprised me by stopping by and buying flowers for mother.

"What?" –He asked after looking me.

"Nothing" –I giggled- "The idea of you buying flowers for mother"

"I do so from time to time" –He defended himself.

"Mother told me that" –I smiled- "You know? I had the wrong idea of you having a mistress. Now I know is more than just another woman"

"Some times you love somebody but the situation doesn't lets you be 100% faithful to that person" –Father was looking outside- "Your mother agreed on my continuing taking care of your brother and visiting another woman's bed. But she put some rules, don't think she is stupid"

"Rules?"

"Yes. She was going to allow only one woman besides her. Just one. If she found out of a second one she will dissolved our marriage even if that was going to cost her social status and shame on her family name. She was serious about it so I decided to obey. I didn't want to loose her or you"

"I had no idea" –I was completely out of words. This was the first time hearing this from father's mouth.

"Your mother is unique. Is my wife, friend and confident. The only person in this world I come to recue when I feel the world is falling apart" –He looked the flowers- "And some times I like to surprise her with small details to let her know she is the only one in my cold stone heart"

**…..**

It was Sunday morning and I got a text message on my phone.

"Come to my house. We most talk" –Onee-Sama.

"_What does Onee-Sama wants?"_ –I sighed- _"I thought I was going to spend the day with Yumi. I need to relax after this messy couple of days"_ –Sighed- _"Oh well. I'll see Yumi before Onee-Sama"_

**…**

"Yumi?" –I was surprised at seen her opening Onee-Sama's door.

"Come in" –She grabbed me and kissed me- "She knows I'm you soeur"

"What?" –I was in troubles- "Why did you tell her?"

"What do you mean why did you tell her?" –Onee-Sama came out of nowhere- "She is your soeur which makes me her grand-Mother"

"And I have to inform her everything that happens if you don't" –Yumi was giggling.

"This means you all know about my stepbrother and the entire story" –I was looking at all of my friends.

"Yes" –Yumi kept giggling.

"Yumi!" –I smiled.

"We are happy to see you two are together" –Shimako smiled.

"Is so good to hear you have a brother" –Yoshino added.

"Is great to see you got you father back" –Onee-Sama smiled.

"I was glad to hear Yumi-Chan is not related to you because if not you will be fuck…"

"Sei!" –Onee-Sama reacted.

"Your sister" –Sei had a big smile on her face- "Isn't that good? I was crapping my pants when Yumi-Chan was telling the story" –Sei laugh- "You skipped a bullet over there Ogasawara"

"It is not funny" –I answered of the thought of having sex with my half sister.

"It is funny because you are not related" –Sei smiled.

**…**

"This is a bad habit" –I saw Onee-Sama.

"This is not a bad habit. This is fun!" –Sei smiled.

"I agree with Sachiko" –Rei spoke- "Getting drunk is not good"

"But you are still doing it" –Eriko hugged Rei.

"Stop touching her!" –Yoshino grabbed Rei's hand.

"Not until I graduate" –Eriko giggled.

"Is a surprise to see you here Noriko-Chan" –Yumi smiled at her.

"Just visiting" –Noriko smiled back.

"She is going to see Lillian's facilities and might transfer here" –Shimako looked happy.

"Once I do that I'll become her soeur" –Noriko smiled at Shimako.

"Yes you will" –Shimako looked at her and smiled.

"Let's dance" –Sei grabbed me and put me on my feet- "Remember how?"

"Yes" –I giggled.

"Perfect!" –Sei smiled- "Yumi-Chan! Grab Youko"

"Yes" –Yumi giggled and did what her grand-father asked her.

* * *

**One more chapter in a few seconds! Please review! Arigato!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Last chapter of this fic. I have a mix of feelings right now. This is my first fic and you guys have welcome it with open arms. Thanks for the support! You rock!**  
**Again and for the last time: Don't own MSGM or the characters.**

* * *

This is how I got my family back. This is how I found out about a lot of thing. The meaning of looks are deceiving got a new significant to me. In this story I told you everything that happen when I was only 17: I found a brother, got off of a marriage, got my father back, bounded more with my friends, got my cousin back and the most important of all…Found love.

I'm no longer in a cage, now I can freely fly next to the one I chose for the rest of my life. It wasn't easy. I cried, laugh, and had intern battles within my mind but at the end of all I grew up.

**….**

"Is a boy!" –Yumi was screaming outside the room- "Is a boy father!" –She got close to Touro.

"It is? This is a dream come true!" –The newly grandfather was full with joy.

"She was so brave" –Yumi had teary eyes- "Go and check on your grandson"

"Yes" –Touro walked down the hospital hall.

"How is she Yumi-Chan" –Sei came and hugged her.

"She is fine" –Yumi started to cry in Sei's arms- "He is so beautiful"

"Who would think Suguru can make beautiful babies?" –Sei giggled.

"Stop teasing honey, this is a serious moment" –Youko got close to them- "Can I see her? You know me, is been years but she is still me petit soeur"

"I know"- Yumi smiled at her- "She would love to see you"

One by one got in the hospital room and saw the new born, the proud moms and the proud father. Touro felt like he re-born after seeing his grandson eyes.

"One day all of this will be yours" –He was showing the hospital room to the baby- "You were plan a long time ago then we revert the plan and here you are again" –Touro smiled at Sachiko and Suguru.

"Where is he?" –Sachiko's grandfather came in to the room- "There he is" –He took the baby out of Touro's arms- "You are my legitimate heir"

…**Flashback…**

"Is no that simple Sachiko" –Grandfather read my expression and that's why spoke to me- "I still need and heir from this side of the family, you need to bring an heir any time soon after you graduate from college."

"Is not a problem" –I responded- "I'll do what ever you need me to do." –I nodded- _"Insemination"_

…**End of flashback…**

"I'm so proud of you my precious" –Grandfather came close to me and kissed my forehead while having my beautiful son on his arms- "This boy is everything we dream years ago"

"I told you I was going to do what ever you needed me to do" –I smiled at him- "You wanted an heir from Suguru and I. There you have it"

"I have to say that I would never thought I was going to be a father" –Suguru caressed my hair- "But I'm loving it. This boy is my pride and joy"

"How are you going to name it?" –Shimako asked.

"We will name it Touro" –I answered and saw how Father started to cry- "Father?"

"I just have something in my eye" –He tried to lie but couldn't- "I'm honored"

"Can I have him?" –Onee-Sama grabbed the baby and sat next to me- "This baby is going to have so much love" –Onee-Sama kissed him on the forehead and passed it to Sei.

"You will have the best teacher of all times" –Sei smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You think I'll leave my son alone with you?" –Suguru teased Sei- "You'll have supervised meetings only"

"You only donated the sperm so that doesn't makes you the father of this baby" –Sei giggled- "And to tell you the truth I think they mixed up and confused the samples…This baby is way to cute to be yours" –She laugh and everybody there did too…including Father and Grandfather.

"When will the wedding be?" –Yoshino asked.

"In about 2 months" –Yumi answered, came close and sat next to me.

"We were planning to use you house" –I addressed to Eriko- "Because of the good memories we have there"

"We haven't been there in a long time now so I guess we will all go when ever you say" –Eriko was there with her husband but him and her daughter were waiting outside the room.

"When are we going to get married and have kids?" –Onee-Sama came close to Sei.

"Youko…Don't start please" –Sei giggled- "I said to you that if we get to formal I was going to run. We are just fine by ourselves" –Now Sei was evidently teasing Onee-Sama.

"Sei!"

"I'm ready if you are ready" –Sei looked serious.

"You are serious" –Onee-Sama was in shock.

"Yes" –Sei smiled tenderly.

"What about you Shimako and Noriko?" –I asked.

"We are going slow" –Shimako smiled- "Noriko was out of the country for a couple of years so we just got back in contact and took where we left"

"But I see having a family and all I never had" –Noriko smiled- "All of that in a near future"

"You do?" –Shimako smiled at her.

"Yes" –Noriko smiled.

"I'm so happy you could make it Rei" –I spoke to my dear friend.

"I would never missed this" –Rei had long hair and looked more feminine- "I was having a connection here so I decided to come"

"Rei is one of the best flight attendant you would ever find" –Yoshino was bragging.

"And Yoshino one of the best pilots you would ever find" –Now Rei was bragging.

"I hate I have to stay here with my husband and daughter and not being able to tease my little and cute Yoshino" –Eriko sighed and everybody laugh.

"I'm not little and cute Eriko-Sama" –Yoshino never changed.

**….**

"I pronounce you partners for life" –The lawyer said and we seal the deal with a kiss.

All of our friends and family were there to be witnesses of us declaring eternal love to each other. After the ceremony we went back to my father's house and had the wedding party.

"Let's dance" –Sei grabbed me.

"I have to thank you for all you have done for me" –I whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You are always welcome" –Sei smiled tenderly- "Youko is you mom and I'm you dad" –Sei was actually being serious.

"I couldn't describe it better myself" –I giggled.

"I'm jealous" –Youko came and grabbed me- "My turn"

"Onee-Sama!" –I giggled.

"You still call me like that?" –Onee-Sama smiled.

"Yes" –I smiled- "I have to thank you for all that you did for me. Thanks to you I'm a better person. Thanks to you I have Yumi"

"You are welcome my dear Petit soeur" –She caressed my cheek- "I will always be there for you"

Everybody dance, drink, eat and laugh. We knew how to entertain ourselves and to our guests. After the party we were all going to Eriko's House and remember our young and crazy years.

**….**

"It feels like a really long time" –Onee-Sama smiled after we all got out of the van.

"But this time I will sleep with Rei!" –Yoshino remembered the last time here.

"Is ok Yoshino. I can sleep with my husband" –Eriko giggled.

"And this time I don't have to sleep alone" –Shimako took Noriko's hand.

"That last night you didn't sleep alone" –Sei was teasing her.

"Onee-Sama!" –Shimako went from being white to being red.

"It was so nice of Suguru to take care of Touro Jr." –Noriko smiled at me.

"Yes. He does enjoy being a father" –I smiled.

"Besides. Is our wedding night and this is his present" –Yumi giggles.

**….**

"I feel like if we were doing this for the first time" –I whispered at Yumi.

"Is our first time now that we are married" –Yumi started to take off my dress- "You are so beautiful"

"You too" –I started to take out the ribbons in her hair- "I love when you have you hair down"

"I love when you have nothing on" –Yumi kissed me with the same passion we kissed that first time in that same bedroom.

* * *

**Well...What you think about this ending? I hope you liked it :D Please review! Wait for more SachikoxYumi fics!**


End file.
